A New Life at Fairy Tail Academy
by AeChima123
Summary: Apa yang kira-kira akan terjadi kalau misalnya guild Fairy Tail berubah menjadi suatu sekolah sihir? Bagaimana nasib mereka saat ada siswa baru misterius yang tidak diketahui latar belakangnya? Mungkin saja siswa inilah yang menyatukan teman-temannya. Baca jika ingin tau lebih lanjut (awal kurang menarik maaf). On hold. OC story with Erza and Jellal.
1. Chapter 1: I'm Coming

**Yo bros. Chima mau coba-coba nulis fanfic nih. Jadi maaf ya kalau misalnya ceritanya kaya gitu. Mohon review-nya ya. Onegaishimasu.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima.**

 **FanFic by AeUrichima123.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **I'm Coming**

 **Begin**

Pada suat malam, di pinggiran kota Magnolia, kota yang dipenuhi oleh khayalan dan sihir, terlihat sosok seorang gadis dengan rambutnya yang panjang berwarna jingga kemerah-merahan. Gadis berusia 15 tahun itu terus memandangi bulan dengan senyum kecil.

"Heh. Tunggu saja aku nanti. Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu, Erza.", katanya sambil memegang majalah bulanan Sorcerer yang bertuliskan:

 _Penyihir wanita terkuat Fairy Tail Academy, Erza Scarlet, dengan kemampuan bermain pedangnya yang membahana._

* * *

Keesokan harinya, di depan gerbang masuk Fairy Tail Academy, berdiri seorang gadis berambut jingga kemerah-merahan. Ia memakai seragam yang sama dengan siswa lainnya tapi ragu untuk masuk.

"Aku akan masuk. Aku akan masuk. Tidak, aku harus masuk. Untuk membalas dendamku 5 tahun lalu. Aku harus masuk.", katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu pun masuk menuju kelas A-1 dan duduk di pojok paling belakang dekat jendela. Belum lama setelah ia duduk, bel yang menandakan mulainya pelajaran berbunyi. Seorang pria paruh baya berambut coklat memasuki ruang kelas.

"Ohayou gozaimasu minna-san.", sapa pria paruh baya itu.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Gildarts-sensei.", jawab siswa yang lain.

"Tampaknya ada murid baru diantara kalian. Bisa kau maju untuk memperkenalkan diri.", katanya pada gadis berambut jingga kemerahan itu.

Gadis itu pun maju memperkenalkan dirinya. "Hajimemashite. Namaku Mito Urichima, 15 tahun. Youroshiku onegaishimasu.", kata gadis bernama Mito itu.

Setelah Mito memperkenalkan dirinya, pelajaran pun dilanjutkan dengan kelasnya Gildarts-sensei, teknik menengah ilmu sihir. Setelah kelas Gildarts-sensei, masih ada kelas lainnya lalu istirahat.

* * *

"Hai, namamu Mito kan.", sapa seorang gadis berambut pirang yang mendekati meja Mito sambil menjulurkan tangannya, mengajak bersalaman. "Namaku Lucy Heartfillia.", lanjutnya.

"Senang berkenalan. Aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman baik.", katanya sambil menjabat tangan Lucy.

"Jadi, apa jenis sihirmu?", tanya seorang pria berambut sakura.

"Natsu, itu tidak sopan langsung bertanya seperti itu.", kata Lucy pada pemuda itu.

"Wari, wari. Namaku Natsu Dragneel. Aku adalah seorang Dragon Slayer. Jadi, kau punya sihir jenis apa?", kata pemuda itu.

"Si-Sihirku. Itu sihirku adalah 'Wing', itu adalah sihir yang memungkinkan penggunanya dapat terbang dengan berbagai macam sayap.", jelas Mito pada kedua teman barunya itu.

"Wah, jadi kau bisa terbang ya. Itu hebat! Aku adalah Celestial Summoner, aku dapat memanggil roh bintang.", kata Lucy.

Saat mereka bertiga sedang asik mengobrol, Makarov-sensei tiba-tiba masuk menandakan dimulainya pelajaran teakhir pada hari ini.

"Semuanya harap duduk di tempatnya masing-masing.", kata pria tua berkumis dan berambut putih tipis yang pendek.

"Kalau begitu kita sambung nanti lagi ya.", bisik Lucy pada Mito.

"Pelajaran hari ini adalah sejarah sihir. Buka buku kalian halaman 32!", kata Makarov-sensei.

"Hari ini kita akan mempelajari sejarah Fairy Tail Academy. Fairy Tail Academy adalah sebuah sekolah sihir terbaik di tanah Isghar. Bangunan di sekolah ini dibagi 2; gedung A untuk siswa berusia 17 tahun dan gedung S untuk siswa berumur 18 tahun keatas. Kedua gedung ini dipisahkan oleh tembok besar berduri dan siswa dari kedua gedung hanya akan bertemu saat perlombaan antar gedung atau saat tarung sihir.", lanjut Makarov-sensei menjelaskan pembelajaran.

* * *

Tanpa disadari sekolah pun usai, para siswa langsung mengemasi barang mereka dan menuju rumah masing-masing. Sedangkan siswa baru itu, Mito, masih celingukan di sekolah, seolah sedang mencari sesuatu atau seseorang.

"Oyyyyy, Mito-chan!", ucap Lucy sambil melambaikan tangan kepada sahabat barunya itu.

"Ah, Lucy, Natsu, dan juga... siapa kau?", sahut Mito pada teman-temannya itu.

"Apa kabar? Namaku Gray Fullbuster. Aku dari kelas A-2.", kata orang berambut gelap itu.

"Oh. Senang berkenalan, aku Mito Urichima."

"Ngomong-ngomong. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Mito-chan?", tanya Lucy.

"A..aku sedang mencari seseorang. Kudengar dia cukup terkenal di sini."

"Hmm. Mungkin kami bisa bantu. Siapa yang sedang kau cari?", tawar Natsu.

"Aku sedang mencari seseorang bernama Erza Scarlet, kudengar dia bersekolah di sini."

"Eh...Ehhhh!?", heran ketiga temannya bersamaan.

"Jangan mengucapkan 'nama' itu. Itu tabu. TABU!", ucap Natsu dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"A..Apa yang membuatmu mencarinya?", ucap Lucy heran.

"Apa kau tau orang macam apa dia? Menurutmu apa yang akan dilakukan 'Si Iblis' kalau kau macam-macam dengannya?", ucap Gray ketakutan.

"Se..sebaiknya kau pulang saja hari ini. Jangan cari masalah dengan dia, Mito-chan. Lagipula dia sudah tidak ada di sekolah pada jam segini.", ucap Lucy yang berusaha menarik Mito untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

"Kenapa kalian begitu takut padanya? Sudahlah, kalau dia memang tidak ada di sini, aku pulang saja. Tidak ada gunanya mencari-cari lagi.", kata Mito sebelum meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih terkejut.

Sesampainya di rumah, Mito segera menuju kamarnya dan memikirkan cara agar ia dapat bertemu dengan orang itu. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi antara Mito dan orang yang disebut 'Iblis' itu, dan apa hubungannya dengan kejadian 5 tahun lalu. Apapun kejadiannya, Mito sangat ingin bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Erza Scarlet.

 **End**

* * *

 **Bagaimana? Kurang menarik ya, ya kalau memang begitu silahkan berikan saran atau kritik, agar ceritanya dapat diperbaiki.**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, tentang hubungan antara Mito dan Erza akan dijelaskan di chapter selanjutnya. Silahkan tunggu.**


	2. Chapter 2: Truth Behind The Wall, Part I

**Apa kabar? Akhirnya update juga. Nah, sesuai janji, hubungan antara Mito dan Erza akan dijelaskan lebih mendalam lagi. Selamat membaca.**

 **Warning: cerita gak jelas.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima.**

 **A New Life at Fairy Tail Academy by AeUrichima123.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Truth Behind The Wall, Part I**

 **Begin**

TETET TETET [06:15]

Suara alarm menggema di kamar itu. Terlihat seorang gadis berusia 15 tahun baru bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Gadis berambut jingga kemerahan itu adalah Mito Urichima. Siswa baru di Fairy Tail Academy gedung A, yang mempunyai suatu urusan dengan Erza Scarlet dari gedung S.

"HUUUUAAAAAHHHHH!", erangnya saat bangun. "Iya, aku bangun, aku bangun.", ucapnya seraya mematikan alarmnya.

Gadis itu pun bangun dan mempersiapkan dirinya menuju sekolah. Setelah selesai mandi dan memakai seragam sekolah rapi, iya segera memasak sarapan untuknya sendiri. Ia sekarang memang tinggal sendiri di rumahnya, sejak ayahnya meningkalkan rumah untuk pergi kerja sejak usianya 9 tahun. Walaupun begitu, ia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan yang sepi seperti itu, walaupun kadang-kadang ia masih berharap ayahnya ada di rumah bersamanya.

"Aku berangkat.", ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan rumah minimalisnya itu.

* * *

Sesampainya Mito di kelas dan duduk di kursinya, Lucy dan Natsu sahabat barunya itu langsung mengelilingi mejanya diikuti oleh Gray yang tiba-tiba saja datang dari kelas sebelah. Mito sempat terkejut karena tiba-tiba teman-temannya mengerubunginya. Natsu, Gray, dan Lucy yang tadinya ragu untuk bertanya soal kemarin akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Mito.

"Ne, ne, Mito-chan.", kata Lucy yang hanya dibalas dengan pandangan mata Mito yang datar. "Soal kemarin."

"Ada apa dengan kemarin? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang menarik setelah aku pulang?", tanya Mito pada teman-temannya dengan polos seakan mereka tidak mengalami 'pembicaraan' itu.

"Apa kau bodoh. Itu loh, soal 'si iblis' itu.", timpal Gray.

"Iya, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dari dia?", tanya Natsu heran sekaligus takut.

"Yang pastinya, urusanku dengan dia bukanlah urusan kalian sampai kepo begitu!", ucap Mito dengan nada kesal karena selalu ditanya oleh teman-temannya.

"Ayolah, Mito-chan. Mungkin saja kami bisa membantumu dengan 'sang iblis' itu. Kami lebih mengenalnya di sini daripada kau.", rayu Lucy agar Mito mau menceritakannya.

"Huff.", desahnya sambil melihat jam yang ada di dinding menandakan sebentar lagi akan masuk. "Aku akan menceritakannya nanti saat istirahat saja. Kalu diceritakan sekarang, waktunya tidak akan cukup."

"Baiklah akan kami tunggu istirahat nanti. Jadi, jangan kabur!", ucap Natsu sedikit mengancam.

'Terserah.', batin Mito serasa tidak peduli dengan permintaan temannya yang memaksa.

TRING TRING TRING [08:15]

Pembelajaran pun di mulai. Lucy dan Natsu segera kembali ke kursi mereka masing-masing dan Gray segera kembali ke kelasnya. Teman-teman Mito pun menunggu dengan sabar melewati beberapa jam sampai saatnya jam yang mereka nanti, jam istirahat. Sedangkan Mito, dia hanya sesekali melihat keluar jendela memandangi gedung S dan kadang-kadang menyimak penjelasan guru dan sesaat entah pikirannya melayang kemana. Sampai saatnya jam istirahat...

TRING TRING [11:00]

Istirahat yang dinanti-nanti pun tiba. Sebelum sempat beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Mito sudah dihalang oleh Natsu dan Lucy, diikuti Gray, yang membawanya ke suatu tempat di kantin sekolah dimana jarang orang melintas.

"Jadi ceritakan yang tidak sempat kau ceritakan pada kami tadi pagi!", kata Natsu tidak sabaran.

"Baiklah, semuanya berawal saat...

* * *

FLASHBACK [5 tahun lalu, saat Mito masih berusia 10 tahun sedangkan Erza berusia 13 tahun]

"Wah, kemampuanmu boleh juga, Erza-nee.", ucap Mito pada Erza.

"Hahaha. Terima kasih, Mito-chan. Tapi sudah kubilangkan, jangan panggil aku 'Erza-nee', 'Erza' saja cukup. Lagipula aku ini bukan kakakmu.", kata Erza.

"Tapi, walaupun begitu, kau tetap kuanggap sebagai mentor, layaknya kakakku sendiri.", ucap Mito dengan bangga.

Hubungan Erza dan Mito memang baik, setidaknya dulu. Dulu Mito selalu menganggap Erza sebagai yang terbaik diantara semuanya bahkan sudah seperti keluarga sendiri. Erza sering bermain di rumah Mito karena ia tau Mito hidup sendirian, bahkan ia biasanya menginap di sana hanya untuk menemani Mito. Setidaknya semuanya itu sempurna, sebelum kejadian itu terjadi.

"Oy, Erza-senpai ayo lawanlah Mito, sekarang ia sudah berkembang sangat pesat. Aku yakin sekarang Mito dapat mengalahkanmu.", kata seorang teman Mito.

"Ha, baiklah. Bagaimana menurutmu, Mito-chan?", ucap Erza ramah.

"Baiklah. Aku terima tantanganmu. Aku tidak akan kalah bermain pedang darimu, Erza-nee!", ucap Mito dengan lantang.

Mereka bertarung di arena yang sudah disiapkan. Pertarungan itu berlangsung sengit. Mito mulai menyerang Erza dari segala sisi, tapi dapat dihindari dengan mudahnya oleh Erza. Sekarang gantian Erza yang mulai menyerang Mito, beberapa serangan berhasil dihindari sengan sempurna tetapi Mito hampir kena serangan beruntun Erza berikutnya. Suara pedang yang beradu, terdengar dari ujung ke ujung. Pertarungan itu juga tidak menunjukan akan segera berakhir, kedua belah pihak keliatan imbang. Teman-teman Mito yang dari tadi menonton mulai memasang taruhan pada Mito, begitu juga teman-teman Erza yang tak kalah banyaknya mulai bertaruh pada Erza. Mereka sebenarnya mempertaruhkan hal yang konyol, seperti mengerjakan tugas selama setahun dan sebagainya.

"Ayo Mito! Kami bertaruh padamu! Pastikan menang! Hidup kami dipertaruhkan!*lebay*", teriak suporter-suporter Mito.

"Ayo Erza! Jangan mau kalah dari adik kelas! Buktikan bahwa senior selalu lebih baik!*anarkis*", teriak suporter Erza tak mau kalah.

Hingga akhirnya saat kedua pihak hanya memiliki sediki tenaga tersisa, Erza langsung melancarkan serangan akhirnya. Pedang Mito terpental dan menancap di tanah jauh dari posisinya dan Erza mengarahkan pedangnya pada Mito yang tersungkur ke tanah menandakan berakhirnya pertarungan mereka.

"A..aku kalah.", desah Mito seakan tidak percaya.

"Ap..APA!? Mito kalah!?", sahut suporternya.

"Hehehe. Sekarang kalian harus mencuci pakaian kami, mengerjakan pr kami, tunduk pada kami, ..., selama setahun!", ucap suporter anarkisnya Erza yang membully suporter lebay Mito.

"Kau hebat juga Mito-chan.", kata Erza sambil membantu Mito berdiri. Mito pun menerima bantuan Erza dan mereka berdua pergi dari tempat itu.

Beberapa bulan kemudian saat mereka semua bertemu lagi,

"Terima kasih banyak Mito, berkatmu kami jadi seperti asisten pribadi para senior.", kata salah satu teman Mito.

"Ya, apa kau tau betapa sulitnya itu? Dan masa hukumannya pun jauh dari selesai, masih ada 11 bulan lagi!", ucap salah seorang temannya yang lain.

"Padahal kami mempercayaimu untuk mengalahkan Erza-senpai, tapi kenapa kau sampai kalah! Kau sudah menghilangkan kepercayaan kami. Ayo pergi teman-teman.", kata seorang yang sepertinya adalah ketua mantan suporter pendukung Mito.

"Hey, Mito-chan. Apa kau baik-baik saja?", saat Erza ingin memegang pundak Mito, Mito langsung menangkis tangan Erza.

"pergi. PERGI DARIKU. JANGAN PERNAH MENDEKATIKU LAGI. KAU MEMBUAT TEMAN-TEMANKU PERGI. JANGAN PERNAH LAGI KAU MENGINJAK RUMAHKU MAUPUN MENYAPAKU LAGI. MULAI SEKARANG KITA ADALAH MUSUH. AKU MEMBENCIMU, ERZA!", teriak Mito sekuat-kuatnya pada Erza.

Sejak saat itu Mito tidak pernah berhubungan lagi dengan Erza, begitu juga dengan Erza yang tidak pernah lagi mendekati Mito karena tidak ingin melukai hati Mito lagi.

FLASHBACK END

* * *

... jadi kira-kira begitulah hubunganku dengan Erza.", ucap Mito setelah menyelesaikan ceritannya. "Apa kalian sudah puas sekarang?"

"Hiks..hiks", Lucy, bahkan Natsu dan Gray terharu mendengar cerita Mito. 'Apa-apaan mereka. Tiba-tiba menangis hanya karena cerita seperti itu.', batin Mito.

"Mito, aku tidak tau bahwa kau punya masa lalu yang begitu indah dengan 'si iblis'. Aku benar-benar tersentuh.", ucap Gray.

"Mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan menjahilimu lagi. *Natsu selalu berusaha menjahili Mito, tapi selalu gagal*", ucap Natsu seperti tulus yang dibuat-buat. 'Kapan kau pernah menjahiliku?', batin Mito.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bersekolah di sini dan mencarinya, Mito-chan?", tanya Lucy heran.

Setelah diam sejenak, Mito akhirnya berbicara. "I..itu.. itu karena apa yang kuperbuat dulu sampai membencinya itu konyol dan juga aku mau membuktikan bahwa aku jauh lebih kuat dari padanya.", ucap Mito sedikit ragu.

"Jadi, apa kau masih membencinya sekarang?", tanya Gray.

"Te..tentu saja aku masih membencinya. Aku hanya ingin pertandingan ulang saja.", kata Mito yang bingung kenapa dari tadi ia ragu untuk menjawab.

"Wah. Kalau begitu kau beruntung Mito.", ucapan Natsu membuat Mito heran. "Sehabis istirahat adalah olahraga dan kita akan berbagi lapangan dengan siswa kelas S-2, tempat 'sang iblis' berada.", lanjut Natsu menjelaskan situasi.

Mendengar perkataan Natsu, Mito tersenyum kecil, karena pada akhirnya menemukan orang yang selama ini dicari-cari. Setelah pembicaraan kecil mereka selesai, Natsu, Lucy, dan Mito, mengganti baju mereka dengan baju olahraga, karena istirahat sebentar lagi berakhir, Gray juga langsung menuju kelasnya karena tidak mau dimarahi gurunya kalau terlambat.

* * *

DI GEDUNG S, KELAS S-2

"Wah, hari ini olahraga dengan kelas A-1, ya.", kata siswa S-2 (1).

"Iya kau benar. Tapi kudengar ada siswa baru di kelas A-1, dia sangat cantik dan katanya dia bisa terbang.", kata siswa S-2 (2) memulai gosip.

"Erza, apa kau sudah siap?", tanya seorang pemuda tinggi besar berambut kuning.

"Ya, ayo kita sebaiknya bersiap-siap di lapangan, Laxus.", kata Erza kepada pemuda berambut kuning bernama Laxus itu.

"Erza, Erza!", teriak seorang gadis berambut putih yang mencegat mereka berdua di depan pintu.

"Ada apa, Mira?", tanya Erza pada gadis itu.

"Aku dengar kabar ada siswa baru dari kelas A-1.", kata gadis bernama Mirajane itu.

"Ya, kami sudah tau akan hal itu.", ucap Laxus.

"Aku sudah duga itu tapi, nama gadis itu.", ucap Mira yang mendadak berhenti seperti sedang berpikir.

"Siapa namanya?", tanya Erza.

"Namanya adalah Mito Urichima. Kau mengenalnya, ya kan, Erza. Lagipula dia itu dulu adalah sahabat baikmu.", kata Gildarts-sensei yang muncul entah dari mana.

"Gildarts-senpai.*karena Gildarts adalah alumni dan kakak kelas Erza di Fairy Tail Academy*", sapa Erza .

"Kurasa aku akan pergi duluan, ini tidak ada urusannya denganku.", kata Laxus meninggalkan yang lain.

"Kau tau Erza, dia sangat ingin mengalahkanmu sekarang. Kuharap kalian memberikan pertarungan yang bagus. Ya sudah, aku cuma ingin lewat saja, permisi.", kata Gildarts-sensei meninggalkan Erza dan Mira.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Erza? Kau bilang, kau tidang ingin berhubungan dengannya karena tidak mau membuatnya sedih lagi. Tapi sekarang, kalian akan bertemu setelah 5 tahun lamanya.", kata Mira yang mengingatkan Erza.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku akan lakukan apa yang harus kulakukan.", tegas Erza.

"Kalau begitu, semangatlah Erza!", ujar Mira menyemangati kawannya itu. "Aku harus kembali ke kelas. Sampai jumpa.", ucap Mira sambil meninggalkan Erza di ambang pintu menuju kelasnya S-1.

* * *

TRING TRING TRING [12:00]

Istirahat pun usai, semua siswa kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing. Karena Fairy Tail Academy hanya mempunyai 1 lapangan jadi, siswa gedung A dan gedung S harus berbagi lapangan saat olahraga. Siswa kelas A-1 dan S-2 sudah ada di lapangan menunggu instruksi guru mereka, Yury-sensei. Setelah mereka berlari mengelilingi lapangan dan melakukan pemanasan serta bermain-main bola gak jelas, permainan yang disiapkan oleh Yury-sensei pun dimulai.

"Baiklah semuanya, karena tampaknya semua siswa A-1 maupun siswa S-2 sudah ada disini semua mari kita mulai permainannya.", ucap Yury-sensei semangat. "Pertama, dari masing-masing kelas memilih 3 perwakilan untuk memainkan permainan ini. Setelah itu, siswa yang lain dapat menyemangati temannya dari kursi penonton."

DI SISI S-2

"Baiklah, yang akan ikut adalah Laxus, Freed, dan yang pastinya Erza.", kata ketua kelas S-2.

"Ta..tapi aku tidak bis-", belum selesai Erza bicara sudah dipotong oleh ketua kelas banyak gaya itu.

"Tidak ada kata tapi lagi, aku tidak menerimanya. Keputusan ketua adalah mutlak.", jelas ketua kelas S-2.

DI SISI A-1

"Oke, oke, karena lawan kita kali ini adalah kelas S-2, kita harus memberikan perlawanan yang pantas. Siapa yang mau ikut?", ujar ketua kelas A-1.

"Aku akan ikut.", ucap Mito tanpa ragu membuat teman-temannya yang lain heran, kenapa anak baru sudah mau ikut permainan misterius yang diciptakan Yury-sensei dan melawan kelas S-2 pula, yang jauh lebih tua dari mereka.

"Kalau Mito ikut maka aku juga akan ikut.", ucap Natsu membela Mito. Selama ini Natsu tidak pernah ikut permainan seperti ini walaupun temannya memaksa.

"Aku juga!", ucap Lucy mendekati kedua temannya.

"Ya sudah, karena timnya sudah diputuskan maka ini adalah perwakilan kelas kita.", kata ketua kelas A-1.

Setelah selesai memilih tim, perwakilan tim dari kedua kelas maju sedangkan yang lainnya duduk di bangku penonton.

"Baiklah karena tampaknya timnya sudah dipilih, saya akan mengumumkan nama dari masing-masing anggota tim.", ucap Yury-sensei. "Dari kelas A-1, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfillia, dan Mito Urichima. Dari kelas S-2, Laxus Dreyar, Freed Justine, dan Erza Scarlet."

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Tada. Itu dia rahasia dibalik permusuhan Mito dan Erza. Tunggu permainan Yury-sensei di chapter 3 ya. Siapa yang menang ya, antara kelas A-1 dan kelas S-2. Coming soon chapter 3: Truth Behind The Wall, Part II.**


	3. Chapter 3: Truth Behind The Wall,Part II

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima.**

 **A New Life at Fairy Tail Academy by AeUrichima123.**

 **Oke gak usah basa-basi lanjut ke chapter 3. Happy reading :D.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Truth Behind The Wall, Part II**

 **Begin**

Ini adalah hari ke-2 Mito berada di sekolah barunya. Pada hari ini juga, saat yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu Mito pun tiba, saat dimana pada akhirnya ia bisa melawan Erza. Grup Mito akan melawan grupnya Erza dalam semacam permainan olahraga yang dibuat oleh Yury-sensei. Perwakilan kelas A-1 adalah Natsu, Lucy, dan Mito sedangkan kelas S-2 adalah Laxus, Freed, dan Erza.

"Baiklah, akan ku jelaskan peraturan permainan ini. Pertama, tiap anggota tim akan memilih nomor undian. Peserta akan maju berdasarkan nomor undian. Lalu, aku akan memberikan instruksi lebih lanjut.", jelas Yury-sensei sambil membagikan kotak undian kepada masing-masing peserta.

"Ah. Tampaknya aku pertama.", ucap Lucy.

"Hm. Aku juga dapat nomor 1.", ucap Laxus sambil memperlihatkan kertas undian bernomorkan 1 di atasnya.

"Wah. Kalau begitu pertandingan pertama adalah Lucy vs Laxus!", ujar Yury-sensei dengan semangat.

"EEHHHHH. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Laxus-senpai sangatlah kuat.", ucap Lucy bingung.

"Sudahlah cukup lakukan yang terbaik yang kau bisa.", Mito memberikan nasihat kepada Lucy.

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha.", ucap Lucy walaupun sedikit gemetar.

"Ronde 1: Laxus vs Lucy. Instruksinya adalah lomba memanggang kue!", teriak Yury-sensei dengan semangat.

"Apa!? Lomba membuat kue!?", ucap Laxus terkejut. "Aku tidak pernah membuat kue sebelumnya."

"START", aba-aba Yury-sensei mengagetkan Laxus yang sedang kebingungan.

Lucy lega karena lombanya adalah lomba membuat kue. Kalau soal memanggang kue bisa dikatakan Lucy adalah juaranya, karena dia sering membuat kue sebelumnya. Tapi, di sisi lain, yaitu Laxus yang tidak pernah membuat kue bahkan menginjakkan kaki di dapur saja tidak pernah, mengalami kesulitan dalam percobaan pertamanya. Dia berusaha mengikuti langkah Lucy tapi tidak menangkap semua. Dan berikut adalah resep kue buatan Laxus; 900 gram tepung beras, 200 gram coklat bubuk, 3 butir telur bebek, 50 gram mentega kambing, 3 sendok makan soda kue, 5 sendok teh garam, 10 tetes cuka, dan air secukupnya. Setelah selesai dengan adonannya, Lucy maupun Laxus memasukkan adonan kuenya kedalam oven yang sudah disediakan. Beberapa puluh menit kemudian, kue buatan mereka sudah selesai dan dibawa ke tempat duduk Yury-sensei untuk dinilai.

"Baiklah mari mulai penilaiannya. Kita mulai dari kelas S-2.", ucap Yury-sensei seraya membuka tudung saji yang menutup kue itu.

Saat Yury-sensei membuka tutupnya, tiba-tiba saja kue buatan Laxus meledak, sehingga kuenya berceceran kemana-mana. Karena kuenya Laxus hancur, penilaian dilanjutkan ke Lucy. Begitu Yury-sensei membuka penutup kue buatan Lucy, semua yang ada di situ terpana, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali tergiur oleh kue buatan Lucy.

"Jadi pemenang dari ronde pertama ini adalah kelas A-1.", ucap Yury-sensei mengumumkan pemenang ronde 1.

"Semoga beruntung lain kali, Laxus.", ucap Freed menyemangati temannya itu.

"Apa-apaan itu, Laxus! Kue macam apa itu? Kenapa bisa meledak? Hoy, Laxus, jawab aku!", teriak ketua kelas banyak gaya itu.

"Nice, Lucy! Kau memenangkan ronde pertama.", ucap Natsu yang dijawab oleh senyum puas Lucy.

Permainan pun dilanjutkan dengan menarik undian dari peserta yang tersisa.

"Yes, aku selanjutnya.", ucap Natsu sambil berjalan ke depan.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan jadi lawanmu.", ucap Freed mendekati Natsu.

"Ronde 2: Freed vs Natsu. Lomba suit gunting-batu-kertas, 3 poin menang. Mulai!", teriak Yury-sensei memberi instruksi.

"Suit ya. Aku tidak akan kalah.", ucap Natsu bersemangat.

"Maju.", ucap Freed seraya menantang Natsu.

"Gunting-batu-kertas. *Kertas*", Natsu memberi aba-aba.

"*Gunting*", dimenangkan oleh Freed. "Gunting-batu-kertas. *Kertas*", gantian Freed yang memberi aba-aba.

"*Batu*", Natsu kalah lagi. "Sekali lagi!", ucap Natsu yang sudah kalah 2 kali itu.

"GUNTING-BATU-KERTAS", sorak keduanya. Natsu mengeluarkan gunting dan Freed mengeluarkan batu.

"Ronde kedua dimenangkan oleh kelas S-2.", Yury-sensei mengumumkan.

"Kau payah, Natsu. Main suit aja kalah telak.", ucap Mito dengan datar seraya meledek Natsu. Natsu pun hanya bisa menerima nasibnya.

"Baiklah ronde 3: Erza vs Mito. Silahkan maju ke arena.",ucap Yury-sensei yang memegang pedang di kedua tangannya. Mereka berdua maju ke depan dan menerima pedang yang diberikan oleh Yury-sensei.

"Ronde terakhir ini akan menjadi pertempuran yang sebenarnya. Duel pedang!", instruksi Yury-sensei.

Mendengar hal itu, Mito tersenyum kecil, karena pembalasan dendamnya datang lebih cepat dari yang dia duga. Di lain sisi, Erza lebih terlihat sedih daripada Mito yang terlihat tidak sabar. Teman-temannya yang lain memberikan mereka berdua ruang agar mereka bisa memulai duelnya.

"Mulai!", terdengar aba-aba dari Yury-sensei.

"Ayo, maju duluan Erza.", ucap Mito menantang Erza.

Erza yang tadinya ragu, mulai menyerang Mito. Saat mereka mengayunkan pedangnya, terdengar suara pedang beradu yang cukup keras dan berisik. Tapi, perlahan serangan Erza menjadi berkurang. Mito yang mengetahui Erza hanya bermain-main dengannya saja, menghentikan serangannya, begitu juga Erza yang heran kenapa Mito tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Sudah cukup. Berhenti bermain-main denganku Erza! Dari suara pedangnya saja sudah ketahuan kalau kau tidak sedang serius. Kalau kau masih menganggapku anak kecil yang seharusnya kau biarkan menang, itu salah! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Sudah aku lelah. Aku menyerah.", ucap Mito melepaskan pedangnya dan berjalan kembali ke kelasnya.

Siswa yang lain hanya bengong mendengar ucapan Mito, terutama Erza yang mengerti maksud Mito. Apa lagi kelas A-1 yang masih melonggo kaya apa tau, yang shock terutama saat mendengar Mito menyerah begitu saja.

"Baiklah, karena Mito Urichima dari kelas A-1 menyerah, maka pemenangnya adalah kelas S-2.", ucap Yury-sensei mengumumkan pemenang dari permainan aneh tak terduga yang dia buat sendiri.

Kelas S-2 memenangkan permainan aneh yang dibuat oleh Yury-sensei dengan skore akhir 2-1. Semua siswa yang berkumpul di lapangan kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing dan mengganti pakaian mereka dengan seragam sekolah, lalu melanjutkan sisa pembelajaran mereka hari ini.

* * *

DI KELAS A-1

"Oy, Mito. Apa-apaan tadi? Kenapa nyerah gitu aja? Kalau dilihat, kau lebih unggul dari 'iblis' itu. Kau bisa saja menang.", kata ketua kelas A-1.

Perkataan ketua kelas A-1 hanya membuat Mito menjadi pusing. Ia yang dari tadi tiduran di mejanya, memutuskan untuk pergi, mengambil seragam dan keluar dari kelas.

"Maaf, ketua. Aku hanya sedang tidak enak badan.", ucapnya seraya pergi dari kelas.

"Mito-chan, kau mau kemana?", tanya Lucy yang melihat Mito pergi.

"Aku hanya akan tidur di ruang UKS, mungkin sampai pulang. Aku tidak bisa berpikir lurus saat ini. Jadi tolong bilang ke Warrod-sensei ya.", ucap Mito sambil pergi menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti seragamnya.

Setelah Mito mengganti seragam sekolahnya, ia pergi ke ruang UKS untuk berbaring. Sesampainya di ruang UKS, ia tidak menjumpai siapapun. Karena tidak ada guru yang bertugas, Mito langsung berbaring di ranjang dekat jendela itu. Ia pun menutup tirai di sekitar ranjangnya agar tidak ada yang lihat. Lama-kelamaan ia merasa bosan. Dilihatnya teman sekelasnya yang sedang pergi ke kebun _indoor_ sekolah yang dibimbing oleh Warood-sensei. Tanpa disadari, suasana UKS yang sunyi itu membuat Mito yang hanya tidur-tiduran menjadi tidur terlelap hingga akhirnya sekolah usai.

TRING TRING TRING TRING [15.00]

Suara bel sekolah yang nyaring membangunkan Mito dari tidur lelapnya. Ia segera bangun dan menuju kelas untuk mengambil tasnya. Tidak ada orang lagi di kelas, yang tersisa di sana hanyalah tas Mito saja.

"Kurasa mereka sudah kelelahan hari ini, sampai buru-buru pulang.", gumam Mito pada dirinya sendiri.

Mito pun berjalan pulang. Saat di jalan, tidak terlalu jauh dari Fairy Tail Academy, dia melihat seorang pemuda berambut biru yang menunggu di depan mobil biru metalik punyanya.

"Jellal-nii! Kau Jellal Fernandes kan?", tanya Mito memastikan sambil menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Iya. Kau...", ucap pemuda bernama Jellal itu tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Ini aku, Mito. Mito Urichima. Kita dulu sering main bersama.", ucap Mito berusaha mengingatkan kenalannya itu.

"Oh. Kau Mito. Astaga, kau sudah besar sekarang. Seingatku kau masih sepinggang ku.", kata Jellal.

"Hahaha. Iya sekarang aku sudah 15 tahun. Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini Jellal-nii? Apa kau sedang menunggu Erza?", tanya Mito yang penasaran.

"Tidak juga. Sebenarnya aku dan Erza sudah putus 5 tahun yang lalu, 2 bulan setelah kau pergi. Lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?", kata Jellal membalik pertanyaan.

"Sekarang aku bersekolah disini. Baru 2 hari yang lalu.", ucap Mito.

"Apa sekarang kau mau pulang? Ayo ku antar.", tawar Jellal ramah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku jalan saja. Bukannya kau sedang menunggu seseorang, Jellal-nii."

"Tidak, sebenarnya aku hanya sekedar lewat saja. Ayo jangan malu-malu, masuklah.", ucap Jellal sambil membuka pintu depan mobilnya.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa.", ucap Mito memasuki mobil.

Jellal mengantar Mito sampai rumahnya. Di sepanjang jalan, mereka mengobrol melepaskan rasa rindu. Tak terasa, mereka sudah sampai tujuan.

"Apa kau masih tinggal sendiri, Mito?", tanya Jellal.

"Ya begitulah. Ayah masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di Crocus.", jelas Mito. "Bagaimana kabar Siegrain-nii?", lanjut Mito.

"Sebenarnya alasan aku ke Fairy Tail Academy karena Siegrain bilang dia ingin sekolah disitu mengikuti Mystogan-niisan dan dia juga menyeret-nyeret ku untuk mendaftar juga.", jelas Jellal panjang lebar.

"Kalau begitu sampai bertemu lagi Jellal-nii. Sampaikan salamku pada Mystogan-senpai dan Siegrain-nii.", ucap Mito sambil melambaikan tangan pada Jellal yang akan pergi dengan mobilnya.

"Ya tentu saja. Sampai jumpa lagi, Mito. Jaga dirimu.", ucap Jellal seraya menjalankan mobilnya.

* * *

DI KEDIAMAN KELUARGA FERNANDES, DI SISI LAIN MAGNOLIA.

Jellal baru saja kembali dari Fairy Tail Academy. Saat dia ingin memasuki rumah, ia bertemu dengan kakaknya, Mystogan, yang datang mengenakan pakaian seperti tukang kebun.

"Jellal dari mana saja kau, baru pulang selarut ini?", tanya Mystogan penasaran.

"Aku habis dari sekolahmu. Ku pikir mungkin aku bisa memberimu tumpangan, tapi tampaknya waktunya tidak tepat.", jawab Jellal sambil memasuki rumah.

"Wah. Jellal-kun, kau sudah pulang.", ucap seseorang yang mirip dengan Jellal. "Aniki, apa kau habis berkebun lagi? Sudah kubilang jangan masuk rumah dengan baju yang kotor seperti itu! Bajumu itu penuh dengan tanah.", lanjutnya.

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Aku akan ganti baju dulu.", ucap Mystogan yang pergi menuju halaman belakang.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan rencana kita? Apa kau dapat tiket masuk?", tanya pemuda berambut biru itu pada Jellal.

"Ya, aku sudah kesana, tapi aku tidak mendapatkan tiketnya. Semuanya sudah penuh. Mereka tidak bisa lagi menerima siswa baru.", ucap Jellal pada pemuda itu. "Tapi, tadi aku bertemu dengan Mito. Dia menitipkan salam. Kau masih ingat kan? Dengan anak kecil yang selalu ada di dekat Erza dulu, Siegrain."

"Mito-chan!? Kau bertemu dengan Mito-chan!? Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya? Apa kau mengikutinya atau sesuatu? Apa kalian kebetulan bertemu? Jangan bilang kalau kau tiba-tiba muncul di depan rumahnya dan menyerangnya saat dia tidak tiap? Jawab pertanyaanku, Jellal. Kita ini saudara kembar. Seharusnya kau tidak merahasiakannya, itu sudah kode etik kembar.", pertanyaan pemuda bernama Siegrain yang bertubi-tubi itu membuat Jellal menjadi pusing.

'Apa-apaan dengan pertanyaannya. Lalu sejak kapan kita punya kode etik?', batin Jellal.

"Dia menyapaku saat aku baru mau pulang dari Fairy Tail Academy. Lalu aku memberinya tumpangan pulang. Dia sekolah di situ sekarang. Itu saja aku tidak melakukan apa-apa.", jelas Jellal.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Tapi, kenapa dia sekolah di situ? Bukannya Erza juga sekolah di situ? Kupikir mereka tidak saling suka.", ucap Siegrain.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau.", jawab Jellal.

"Kau tau, aku masih ingat saat dimana hari kita bermain bersama. Saat-saat yang indah.", ucap Siegrain sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai 2.

Mendengar Siegrain bicara seperti itu, membawa kembali kenangan Jellal bersama sahabat-sahabatnya itu. 'Benar. Saat yang indah.", ucap Jellal dalam hati.

* * *

 **End**

 **Bagaimana? Di chapter selanjutnya, akan menceritakan tentang masa lalu Mito bersama Erza, Jellal, dan saudara kembarnya Siegrain, juga teman-temannya yang lain. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya.**


	4. Chapter 4: Awal dari Pertemanan Mereka

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

 **Fanfic by AeUrichima123**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **6 Years Arc**

 **Awal dari Pertemanan Mereka**

 **Begin**

Ini adalah cerita masa lalu Mito, Erza, Jellal, dan Siegrain. Keempat sahabat yang memutuskan untuk memulai petualangannya sendiri.

6 TAHUN YANG LALU, TAHUN XX897.

Tok Tok Tok

Erza mengetuk pintu depan rumah Mito. Beberapa saat kemudian, tampak seorang pria paruh baya membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Permisi, apa Mito-chan ada?", tanya Erza pada pria itu.

"Oh, Erza-san. Masuklah, Mito ada di dalam. Akan kupanggilkan.", sapa pria berambut karamel itu. "Mito, Erza-san datang menjemput.", teriaknya memanggil Mito yang masih ada di kamarnya di lantai 2.

"Maaf harus menggangumu lagi, Erza-san. Tapi, tolong jaga Mito sampai aku pulang ya.", ucap pria tua itu.

"Erza-nee! Ayo kita pergi. Sampai jumpa, yah.", ucap Mito pada pria yang merupakan ayahnya sambil pergi dari rumah bersama Erza.

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Mito. Hati-hati di jalan.", ucap ayahnya Mito.

Di sepanjang jalan mereka bercanda gurau, menemani perjalanan mereka sampai taman kota Magnolia. Mito saat ini masih tinggal bersama ayahnya, Roku Urichima. Karena pekerjaan ayahnya yang sangat menyita waktu, Mito biasanya ditemani Erza sampai ayahnya kembali. Mito bisa bertemu dengan Erza karena mereka latihan bela diri (pedang) di peguruan yang sama. Karena selalu bersama, Mito sudah menganggap Erza sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

"Erza-nee. Apa kau hari ini tidak ada kegiatan lain?", tanya Mito.

"Tidak juga. Kenapa kau tanya itu?", tanya Erza balik.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja kau selalu bersamaku hampir tiap hari. Bukannya kau juga punya teman lain? Kalau ayah memaksamu menemaniku, kau bisa bilang, Erza-nee. Aku tidak keberatan.", ucap Mito tulus.

"Tidak apa-apa. Memang benar aku punya teman lain, tapi mereka mengerti kok. Lagi pula bermain dengan mu itu seru juga.", ucap Erza sambil tersenyum pada Mito.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke taman bermain. Aku mau naik _roller-coaster_.", ucap Mito bersemangat.

Mereka segera menuju taman bermain tak jauh dari pusat kota. Sesampainya di taman itu, Mito sudah menghilang entah kemana sedangkan Erza hanya berjalan santai melihat kelakuan temannya itu. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, HP-nya Erza berbunyi menandakan adanya pesan masuk dari Siegrain.

" _Erza, kau kemana saja? Ayolah datang kesini. Pestanya sedang seru. Kalau kau tidak datang maka sayangmu, Jellal, akan sedih. Ini kan pesta ulang tahun kami jadi, kau adalah tamu penting. Harus datang, ditunggu!"_

'Maaf teman-teman, tapi aku harus menjaga Mito hari ini. Aku tidak bisa datang, maaf. Selamat ulang tahun ya, Jellal dan Siegrain. Sekali lagi maaf tidak bisa datang.', ucap batin Erza saat dia membalas pesan dari Siegrain.

"Erza-nee! Ayo kita naik _roller-coaster_. Antriannya sudah pendek.", ajak Mito yang sudah mengantri.

"Baiklah, aku segera kesana.", ucap Erza yang segera ke arah Mito sambil memasukkan HP-nya ke dalam tasnya.

"Berikutnya! Silahkan masuk dan nikmati wahana kami.", ucap salah satu pegawai di sana.

* * *

SEMENTARA ITU, DI KEDIAMAN KELUARGA FERNANDES

"Bagaimana dengan Erza? Apa dia akan datang?", tanya Jellal beruntun.

"Aku tidak tau. Aku baru saja kirim sms ke Erza.", jawab Siegrain. "Apa kau kuatir pada pacarmu sayang itu?"

"Sudah ku bilang jangan mengejek kami seperti itu dan tentu saja aku kuatir.", tegas Jellal pada saudara kembarnya itu.

*TING*

"Hey, Jellal, aku baru mendapat balasan dari Erza. Katanya dia tidak bisa datang, dia harus menjaga gadis bernama Mito, yang selalu dia bicarakan. Dia juga bilang selamat ulang tahun untuk Siegrain yang tampan dan cintaku, manisku, pacar tebaik sepanjang masa, sayangku Jellal.", ucap Siegrain sambil menggoda Jellal.

"Berikan aku ponselmu. Biar kubaca sendiri.", ucap Jellal yang sedikit memerah bercampur kesal pada kembarannya. "Dia tidak pernah menulis seperti itu, baka!"

Siegrain membalas Jellal yang sedang kesal sendiri dengan senyum licik.

"Intinya, dia tidak bisa datang. Kau tau, ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya dalam seminggu ini dia harus menjaga anak itu.", ucap Siegrain.

"Ya, kau benar juga. Baiklah kalau dalam seminggu ini dia harus menjaga anak itu lagi, maka bagaimana menurutmu kalau kita paksa dia untuk ke sini?", ucap Jellal.

"Baiklah aku ikut.", ucap Siegrain yang setelah itu tertawa kecil bersama Jellal.

Kakak mereka, Mystogan, yang kebetulan lewat di dekat mereka sempat heran dengan tingkah adik kembarnya yang tertawa sendiri, tapi dia pikir itu mungkin karena mereka bahagia karena ini hari ulang tahun mereka.

* * *

KEMBALI KE TAMAN BERMAIN

Setelah puas bermain hingga sore, Erza dan Mito memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Sesampainya di rumah Mito, dilihat bahwa Roku belum pulang, sehingga Erza menemani Mito hingga ayahnya pulang.

"Erza-nee, besok ayah akan ada di rumah jadi kau tidak perlu meluangkan waktumu untuk datang ke sini.", ucap Mito.

"Benarkah. Baiklah, kebetulan juga ada tugas sekolah yang harus ku kerjakan.", ucap Erza. "Tapi jika kau butuh teman bermain atau butuh bantuan, kau tinggal menelponku, Mito-chan."

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu. Besok ayah berjanji aku boleh membantu eksperimennya. Jadi aku juga sibuk besok.", ucap Mito sambil tertawa kecil.

Saat mereka sedang asik mengobrol, tak lama kemudian Roku datang.

"Aku pulang.", ucap Roku saat memasuki rumah.

"Selamat datang, ayah.", sambut Mito pada ayahnya yang baru saja memasuki rumah.

"Erza-san, terima kasih karena sudah menjaga Mito hari ini.", ucap Roku.

"Tidak masalah. Kalau butuh bantuan lain saya siap membantu.", ucap Erza.

"Kurasa tidak dalam waktu singkat. Besok aku akan ada di rumah menyelesaikan proyekku dan Mito akan membantuku.", kata Roku sambil menepuk kepala Mito.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi. Sampai jumpa, Mito-chan.", ucap Erza meninggalkan ayah dan anak itu.

"Dahhh, Erza-nee. Sampai nanti.", ucap Mito sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Erza yang berjalan menjauh.

* * *

2 HARI KEMUDIAN [07.00]

'Tumben sekali ayah belum bangun jam segini. Pasti ayah lelah karena kemarin bekerja sampai larut malam. Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk ayah.', ucap Mito dalam hati.

Karena ini hari libur, biasanya Roku ada di rumah dan menghabis waktu dengan putri tercintanya. Mito yang bangun lebih awal dari ayahnya segera mandi dan mengganti bajunya. Setelah selesai, ia segera pergi ke dapur membuat sarapan untuk dirinya dan ayahnya. Ia memasak telur mata sapi dan bacon, lalu memanggang roti dan menyiapkan kopi untuk ayahnya. Setelah matang, ia menatanya di piring dan ditaruh di meja makan beserta kopi untuk ayahnya dan susu yang dia ambil dari kulkas untuk dirinya. Aroma dari dapur menggelitik hidung Roku yang sedang tertidur itu.

"Ayah, ayo bangun! Sarapan sudah siap!", teriak Mito membangunkan ayahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Roku turun dari kasurnya dan bersiap menuju meja makan. Setelah mandi, Roku langsung menjumpai anaknya di meja makan yang menanti sang ayah untuk sarapan bersama.

"Wah. Apa kau yang menyiapkan ini semua, Mito?", ucap Roku kagum pada sarapan buatan Mito.

"Tentu saja. Ayo kita makan sebelum makanannya dingin.", ucap Mito.

"Selamat makan.", ucap mereka berdua kompak.

Di tengah mereka sarapan, terdengar bunyi ponsel berdering. Roku yang merasa itu adalah suara ponselnya melihat siapa yang menelpon.

"Maaf Mito, tapi ayah harus angkat telpon dulu. Ini penting.", ucap Roku sambil meninggalkan Mito dan menuju teras rumah untuk mengangkat telpon.

Sambil menunggu ayahnya kembali, Mito melanjutkan makannya dengan pelan. Beberapa saat kemudian, Roku buru-buru ke kamarnya dan mengganti baju santainya dengan jas kerjanya.

"Maaf Mito, tapi ada urusan mendadak. Baru saja atasanku menelpon, dia bilang urusan mendesak dan mereka kekurangan orang jadi aku harus kembali bekerja hari ini.", jelas Roku panjang lebar sambil menghabiskan sarapannya dengan cepat.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan rencana pendakian kita. Aku sudah merencanakannya lebih dari sebulan yang lalu dan kau juga sudah berjanji.", ucap Mito yang tidak terima dengan alasan ayahnya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Mito. Tapi ada masalah di kantor yang harus aku selesaikan dulu. Kita harus bisa memprioritaskan yang paling penting. Maaf ya, tapi kita harus menunda rencanamu dulu.", jelas Roku pada putrinya lagi.

Setelah itu, Roku langsung berangkat ke kantornya menggunakan taksi yang sudah ia pesan. Ia juga sudah menelpon Erza untuk menjaga Mito lagi.

* * *

SEMENTARA ITU, DI RUMAHNYA ERZA [09.00]

Erza terlihat sedang asik menelpon seseorang. Terdengar samar-samar pembicaraan mereka.

"Erza, Siegrain dan aku akan menjelajahi rumah hantu itu. Aku harap kau juga bisa ikut.", ucap Jellal dari seberang telpon.

"Tentu saja aku mau ikut. Aku juga penasaran dengan misteri hantu yang ada di rumah itu.", balas Erza.

"Hahaha. Jangan takut, aku akan menjagamu.", ucap Jellal percaya diri.

*TERT TERT TERT* Hp Erza bergetar (ada pesan masuk)

"Jellal, tunggu sebentar. Aku dapat sms dari Roku-ojisan.", kata Erza sambil membaca pesan.

"Halo, Erza. Apa kau masih di sana?", tanya Jellal beberapa saat kemudian.

"Ya. Jellal aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian hari ini. Aku harus menjaga Mito lagi, gomenne.", kata Erza kemudian.

"Gak usah cari alasan. Bilang saja kalau kau sebenarnya takut, Erza.", ledek Siegrain yang tiba-tiba saja merebut hp-nya Jellal.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Ya sudah aku harus pergi sekarang.", balas Erza dingin lalu mematikan telponnya.

* * *

DI SAAT YANG SAMA, DI KEDIAMAN FERNANDES

"Apa-apaan, Erza langsung memutus telponnya. Sangat tidak sopan. Ini!", ucap Siegrain sambil melempar kembali Hp-nya Jellal.

"Jadi ku rasa kita hanya akan masuk berdua saja.", kata Jellal setelah menangkap teleponnya.

"Baka, tentu saja kita akan masuk bersama Erza. Kau masih ingat kan dengan rencana kita sebelumnya.", ucap Siegrain.

"Oh, kau benar juga. Ayo kita lakukan.", ucap Jellal menyeringai yang diikuti oleh Siegrain.

* * *

DI DEKAT RUMAH MITO [11.00]

"Erza-nee, kira-kira apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?", tanya Mito.

"Entahlah. Kau ingin melakukan apa, Mito-chan?", Erza membalik pertanyaan.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Seharusnya hari ini aku dan ayah akan pergi mendaki, tapi tidak jadi.", ucap Mito.

Tiba-tiba saja saat mereka sedang berjalan-jalan, Hp Erza berbunyi.

"Halo, Jellal sudah ku-", belum selesai bicara sudah dipotong.

"Maaf Erza tapi, Jellal dalam bahaya cepat datang ke rumah tua berhantu itu. Ini darurat!", ucap Siegrain yang memotong perkataan Erza.

"Siegrain?! Dimana Jellal? Ini Hp-nya kan? Kenapa kau menelponku menggunakan Hp-nya Jellal?", tanya Erza bertubi-tubi.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang. Intinya, datang saja kesini! Kami dalam bahaya!", ucap Siegrain sebelum telponnya terputus.

"Halo...halo.. Siegrain!?", ucap Erza saat sambungannya terputus.

"Erza-nee, ada apa?", tanya Mito heran.

"Mito-chan maaf tapi, aku harus pergi dulu.", ucap Erza panik.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu, Erza-nee.", ucap Mito yang melihat wajah panik Erza.

Mereka berdua pun langsung berlari sekuat tenaga menuju rumah horor itu. Mereka melewati sebuah gang kecil yang tidak pernah dilalui orang. Mereka menuju rumah tua yang katanya dihantui dan siapapun yang memasuki atau mendekati rumah itu tidak akan keluar dengan selamat.

"Jellal... Siegrain...", panggil Erza berulang kali.

Mito yang dari tadi mengikuti Erza, mulai memanggil-manggil kedua orang yang tidak pernah ia kenal. Tiba-tiba saja muncul perasaan bahwa mereka sedang diawasi dari dekat. Perasaan itu sempat membuat mereka berdua merinding. Tiba-tiba saja muncul dua sosok dari dalam rerumputan tinggi yang ada di sekitar rumah itu.

"BOOOOOOO!", teriak kedua sosok itu.

"KYA!?", Erza menjerit ketakutan.

"Eh?", Mito bingung begitu melihat kedua sosok itu dengan jelas.

"Hahahahahaha...", salah satu sosok itu tertawa puas. "Kau tampak benar-benar ketakutan, Erza."

"A..a..apa!? Siegrain dan Jellal!? Kalian menakutiku! Kukira benar-benar ada sesuatu yang akan memakan kami!", ucap Erza kesal sambil memukul-mukul Jellal. "Lalu bagaimana dengan 'kami dalam bahaya' itu?"

"Maaf Erza, tapi itu hanya sekedar alasan agar kau kesini saja. Kami tidak benar-benar dalam bahaya.", jelas Jellal.

"Ya, jenius bukan?", ucap Siegrain yang membuat Erza tambah kesal dan akhirnya memukulnya.

"Baka, sudah kubilang aku sedang sibuk, jadi tidak bisa ikut kalian.", ucap Erza.

"Tapi ini sudah yang keempat kalinya dalam minggu ini kau melewati semua undangan kami. Saat kau sedang bebas kau malah mengerjakan tugas.", ucap Siegrain membenarkan diri.

"Maaf, apa Erza-nee tidak pernah datang karena harus menjagaku?", tanya Mito walaupun sedikit gugup.

'Shimatta, aku benar-benar lupa kalau anak itu juga ada di sini.', batin Siegrain.

"Tidak ini bukan salahmu. Saudaraku ini memang kalau bicara selalu berlebihan. Hai, namaku Jellal Fernandes dan ini adalah saudaraku yang tidak pernah berpikir dulu sebelum bicara.", katanya sambil menunjuk seseorang yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Namaku Siegrain.", ucap anak laki-laki yang mirip dengannya.

"Hai, aku Mito Urichima. Jadi kalian adalah temannya Erza-nee, tapi kenapa Erza-nee tidak pernah cerita tentang kalian?", tanya Mito yang berhasil membuat Jellal kesal.

"Kurasa aku sudah menceritakan mereka padamu, Mito-chan. Kau ingat waktu itu saat kita sedang main di taman.", ucap Erza pelan sambil menarik Mito menjauhi kembar Fernandes.

"Oh... jadi mereka adalah teman yang kau bilang selalu menggangggu itu.", ucap Mito dengan suara sedikit keras agar terdengar mereka berdua.

"Mito-chan! Aku tidak pernah bilang mengganggu kok.", ucap Erza sambil melambai-lambai pada Jellal yang terlihat kesal.

"Mengganggu katamu? Akan kutunjukan mana yang mengganggu. Kesini kau.", ucap Jellal sambil mengejar Erza yang berlari itu.

"Sudah biarkan saja mereka. Mau kau bilang apa juga, tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka. Mereka memang pasangan yang serasi, aku jadi iri dengan mereka.", ucap Siegrain menatap kedua sejoli yang saling kejar-kejaran dan tertawa itu.

"Ya, kurasa kau benar. Orang itu tampak cocok dengan Erza-nee dan dia juga lulus tesku.", ucap Mito sambil tersenyum puas.

'Apa-apaan dengan anak ini. Aneh sekali. Kenapa juga aku jadi tertarik dengannya?', ucap Siegrain dalam hati.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

"Hari sudah larut, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, Mito-chan.", ucap Erza.

"Ya, sebaiknya kita juga pulang.", ucap Jellal pada saudara kembarnya.

"Kau tau, karena sekarang kita sudah saling kenal, mungkin kita bisa main bersama lagi besok.", ucap Siegrain sedikit malu.

"Ya, Jellal-nii benar. Kita bisa main lagi besokkan, Erza-nee?", ucap Mito.

"Aku Siegrain, dia Jellal.", ucapnya membenarkan perkataan Mito. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa membedakannya?"

"Tentu saja kita bisa main lagi besok, benarkan Jellal, Siegrain?, ucap Erza sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ya tentu saja.", ucap kembar Fernandes itu.

Sudah sebulan sejak mereka pertama bertemu. Sejak saat itu, mereka sering menjelajah hutan bersama, menemukan hal-hal yang baru, berlatih bela diri bersama, dan lain-lain. Mereka sudah menjadi tim yang baik, sehingga mereka pun memutuskan untuk memasuki rumah hantu yang menjadi tempat pertama mereka bertemu.

 **End**

* * *

 **Wah, ceritanya jadi gini. Jadi selama 2 chapter (chap 4 dan 5) akan diceritakan masa lalu keempat sahabat ini dan di chapter 5 akan diceritakan bagaimana mereka dapat mempunyai kekuatan sihirnya. Ya sudah sekian spoilernya, silahkan review. Ditunggu chap 5.**


	5. Chapter 5: Rumah Hantu Misterius

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima.**

 **A New Life at Fairy Tail Academy by AeUrichima123.**

 **Ahh. Maaf ya baru bisa update sekarang. Walaupun libur seminggu tapi tugas sekolah menumpuk. Maklum masih kelas 1 SMA. Sekali lagi maaf semuanya.**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

" _Kau tau, karena sekarang kita sudah saling kenal, mungkin kita bisa main bersama lagi besok."_

" _Tentu saja kita bisa main lagi besok, benarkan Jellal, Siegrain?_

" _Ya tentu saja."_

 **Chapter 5**

 **6 Years Arc**

 **Rumah Hantu Misterius**

 **Begin**

Tak terasa sebulan telah berlalu sejak mereka bertemu dan menjadi teman. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, hampir setiap hari. Sampai pada akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk memasuki rumah tua yang terkesan angker di ujung jalan setapak di tengah hutan. Mereka setuju untuk bertemu di rumah Mito karena jaraknya paling dekat dengan rumah tak berpenghuni itu.

Mito, Erza, Jellal, dan Siegrain, masing-masing sibuk mempersiapkan barang bawaan mereka. Mereka berencana untuk tinggal di rumah itu setidaknya 2-3 hari. Mereka akan berangkat menuju hutan saat siang dan tentu saja mereka memberi tau keluarga mereka, karena akan terlalu mencurigakan jika siang-siang membawa tas ransel untuk berkemah.

* * *

[12:35]

"Mito, ayah pergi dulu. Apa kau tidak apa-apa jika di rumah sendiri?", tanya Roku pada Mito yang masih mengemas barangnya.

"Ya tentu saja. Lagipula Erza-nee dan teman-temannya akan segera kesini.", jawab Mito dari kamarnya di lantai 2.

"Apa kau yakin? Maksudku kalau kau butuh sesuatu atau apapun kau bisa selalu menelponku dan aku akan segera pulang kalau kau ada masalah.", ucap Roku cemas akan putrinya yang berumur 9 tahun itu.

"Tidak usah kuatir, yah. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Ayah urus saja pekerjaan ayah. Kita harus bisa memprioritaskan yang penting, bukan?", ucap Mito yang turun dan menenangkan ayahnya itu.

"Ya kau benar, tapi kalau ada keadaan darurat kau telpon saja dan ayah akan datang. Jangan masuk ke dalam hutan terlalu jauh, jangan sampai tengah atau kau akan dapat masalah besar!", tegas ayahnya.

 _Jangan masuk kedalam hutan katanya!? Bukankah letak rumah angker itu ada di tengah-tengah hutan? Apa ayahnya tidak mengijinkan putrinya untuk pergi atau dia tidak tau sama sekali tentang rencana putri tercintanya!?_

"Ya tentu saja, yah. Aku tidak akan masuk ke dalam hutan. Sekarang pergilah! Pekerjaan menunggu.", ucap Mito lembut yang terdengar seperti mengusir.

"Hai Roku-ojisan.", sapa Erza yang berpapasan dengan Roku di pintu gerbang.

"Oh, hai Erza dan teman-temannya. Tolong jaga Mito ya. Aku tidak akan ada di rumah sampai beberapa hari kedepan.", ucap Roku yang berlalu meninggalkan mereka berempat.

"Erza-nee dan juga kembar biru bersaudara, ayo masuk!", ajak Mito pada teman-temannya.

"Apa kau sudah siap, Mito-chan?", tanya Erza begitu memasuki rumah.

"Ya, tentu saja! Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan alat-alat kalau misalnya kita tersesat atau dalam bahaya.", ucap Mito girang sambil mengeluarkan kompas, senter, korek api, pedang, golok, kapak, pisau, dll.

"Ba..ba..baiklah. Kau bisa tinggalkan senjatanya. Kita tidak memerlukan itu. Bawa saja kompas dan senternya.", ucap Siegrain sedikit ketakutan.

"Baiklah karena semuanya sudah siap, ayo kita pergi!", ucap Jellal.

Mereka pun pergi memasuki hutan dengan semua perlengkapan mereka. Perjalanan yang mereka lalui panjang juga menyulitkan. Kalau diingat-ingat, pertemuan pertama mereka adalah di depan rumah tua itu dan sekarang mereka akan memasuki rumah itu untuk mengenang masa lalu dan juga karena terakhir kali tidak jadi. Beberapa jam kemudian, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah itu.

* * *

[17:45]

"Wah. Akhirnya kita sampai juga.",ucap Mito sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya yang pegal.

"Ya, kita sudah sampai. Sebaiknya kita segera masuk sebentar lagi akan gelap.", ucap Siegrain datar.

"Kau benar, ayo!", ucap Jellal kepada ketiga orang yang ada di sebelahnya.

Mereka pun memasuki rumah itu bersama-sama dan menelusuri rumah itu perlahan-lahan. Mereka memutuskan untuk menyiapkan tempat tidur begitu langit menjadi gelap. Mereka sementara menetap di sebuah kamar di dalam rumah itu. Semakin lama, langit semakin gelap dan mereka menyalakan senter mereka untuk menerangi ruangan sempit yang terkesan horor itu.

* * *

[23:00]

Setelah mempersiapkan semuanya, mereka berempat tertidur pulas. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara berisik yang datang dari suatu tempat di dalam rumah itu. Mendengar itu, Siegrain pun terbangun dari tidurnya.

KRANG KLETEK BROOM GRUUU KLUNGKLUNG TUNGTING

"Hah... apa itu!?", ucap Siegrain yang tiba-tiba saja terbangun.

Melihat teman-temannya yang masih tertidur, ia pergi mencari sumber suara tersebut sendiri. Tanpa ia sadari ada seseorang yang diam-diam mengikutinya dari belakang. Suara yang didengar Siegrain berasal dari lantai atas rumah itu. Saat Siegrain hendak menaiki tangga yang ada di depan matanya, seseorang menutup mulut Siegrain dan menariknya ke bawah tangga.

"Ummfpfp.. Fumfmmdf!", Siegrain berusaha berbicara. *Apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan aku!*

"Sttt.. diamlah!", ucap orang itu seraya melepas tangannya dari mulut Siegrain.

"Mito!? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?", ucap Siegrain terkejut dengan pelan.

"Suaranya berasal dari loteng. Sebaiknya Jellal-nii tetap di sini atau kembali ke kamar saja. Aku akan memeriksa sumber suaranya.", ucap Mito sambil berjalan ke atas tanpa mempedulikan Siegrain.

"Apa? Aku yang seharusnya bilang itu! Dan namaku Siegrain bukan Jellal!", ucap Siegrain tidak terima dan mengikuti Mito.

Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan merjalanan mereka menuju loteng rumah 3 lantai itu. Suara yang dari tadi mereka dengar semakin lama semakin kencang begitu mereka semakin mendekati loteng. Sesampainya di loteng, mereka mengintip dari depan pintu masuk memeriksa keadaan sekitar. Saat mereka ingin menginjakkan kaki memasuki loteng yang berdebu itu, terlihat sosok bayangan menyeramkan di tembok depan mereka. Saat mereka berdua melihat sesosok bayangan tersebut, bayangan itu pun seolah-olah menatap mereka balik.

"Ehhh. Kurasa sebaiknya kita kembali ke bawah.", ucap Siegrain gemetar.

"Sudah kubilang sebaiknya pedangnya kubawa saja tadi!", ucap Mito berlari mengikuti Siegrain.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!", teriak keduanya menuruni tangga dan menuju kamar mereka.

Erza dan juga Jellal yang tertidur pulas terbangun mendengar jeritan kedua temannya yang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Ada apa?", tanya Erza yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Di..di.. di loteng!", jawab Siegrain terbata.

"Memang ada apa di loteng?", tanya Jellal yang semakin penasaran.

"Di loteng ada monster mengeramkan! Dia memiliki taring dan mata yang menakutkan!", ucap Mito menambahkan.

"Ayolah, tidak ada monster seperti itu.", ucap Erza.

"Tapi monster itu beneran ada Erza-nee. Dia ada di loteng dan akan memakan kita!", ucap Mito panik.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke atas dan membuktikan kalau monster itu tidak ada.", tegas Jellal.

"Jangan pergi ke atas atau kau akan mati, Jellal!", ucap Siegrain.

"Ayolah, jangan bilang kau percaya dengan omong kosong ini, Siegrain.", ucap Jellal berlalu mendahului mereka.

Jellal pun menaiki tangga diikuti dengan Erza di belakangnya. Siegrain dan Mito yang tadinya tidak mau ikut akhirnya mengikuti kedua temannya yang sudah memimpin. Mereka berjalan berdekatan menuju loteng. Siegrain mengambil sebuah sapu dan menjadikannya sebagai senjata. Melihat Mito yang ketakutan, Siegrain menyuruh Mito untuk tidak jauh-jauh dan Mito memegang lengan baju Siegrain dengan erat. Mereka berempat pun menaiki tangga menuju loteng. Sesampainya di loteng...

"Dimana? Dimana monster yang kau bilang itu?", tanya Jellal.

"Semenit yang lalu dia ada di sini. Mungkin dia sedang sembunyi.", balas Mito.

Mereka pun, setidaknya Jellal dan Erza, berkeliling loteng mencari sosok yang dilihat oleh kedua temannya itu. Setelah mencari selama beberapa menit, tidak juga ditemukan hawa keberadaan makhluk tersebut seakan itu tidak pernah ada.

"Sudahlah, mungkin kalian hanya salah lihat. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke bawah dan tidur, ini sudah larut malam.", ucap Jellal beranjak turun.

"Kau boleh tidur di sebelahku malam ini, Mito-chan.", ucap Erza ramah dan dijawab oleh anggukan oleh Mito.

* * *

KEESOKAN HARINYA [09:00]

"Apa kau bisa tidur nyenyak, penakut?", tanya Siegrain pada saudara kembarnya.

"Aku bukan penakut! Sosok yang kulihat tadi malam beneran ada", ucap Siegrain membela diri.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, jangan saling mengejek. Sebaiknya kita sarapan dulu.", ucap Erza yang terkekeh melihat tingkah kedua temannya.

"Itadakimasu!", ucap mereka bersamaan.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka pergi ke hutan untuk bermain. Saat sedang asik bermain, tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka berempat dari dalam rumah kosong itu. Mito mempunyai firasat ada yang memperhatikan sedari tadi. Tapi saat ia menoleh, ia tidak melihat siapapun di sana. Rasanya seperti mencari hantu yang selalu menghilang.

* * *

[13:00]

Tak terasa hari sudah semakin siang. Mereka kembali ke dalam rumah untuk makan siang. Selama ada di rumah itu, mereka hanya makan seadanya dari bekal yang sudah mereka bawa dari rumah. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah menyelesaikan makanan mereka dan bersantai di dalam rumah.

Sosok yang mengawasi mereka juga masih memperhatikan mereka dari jarak yang aman supaya mereka tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Hmmm.", gumam Mito yang menyadari adanya hawa keberadaan orang lain.

"Ada apa, Mito-chan", tanya Erza yang dari tadi bingung melihat tingkah laku Mito yang mencurigakan.

"Ah.. tidak ada.", ucap Mito tersadar. "Ngomong-ngomong, Erza-nee, apa kau merasa seperti diawasi atau semacamnya?"

"Diawasi? Tidak, aku tidak dapat merasakan apapun. Mungkin itu hanya imajinasimu saja, Mito-chan.", jawab Erza.

"Aku yakin Mito pasti masih takut karena kejadian kemarin, dimana dia melihat monster menakutkan, di mimpinya. Hahahaha.", ucap Jellal meledek Mito.

"Aku tidak takut! Dan monster itu benar-benar ada, kalian hanya terlambat melihatnya.", ucap Mito kesal.

"Ya ya tentu saja.", ucap Jellal seraya menepuk kepala Mito yang lebih pendek darinya.

PRANG…. (sosok itu memecahkan gelas saat ingin mendekat)

"Apa itu!", ucap Jellal kaget sambil menghampiri sumber suara bersama ketiga temannya.

Saat mereka sampai, terlihat pecahan gelas yang berserakan di lantai. Sosok itu sudah pergi sebelum mereka datang.

"Mungkin itu cuma kucing lewat.", ucap Erza.

"Apa mungkin kucing bisa meninggalkan jejak darah seperti itu?", ucap Siegrain seraya menunjuk jejak tetesan darah di lantai.

"Ayo kita ikuti!", ucap Mito memberanikan diri.

Mereka mengikuti jejak itu sampai di sebuah lemari tua yang besar dan berdebu. Saat mereka membuka, pintu lemari itu berdecit nyaring dan di dalamnya…

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!", teriak mereka berempat juga sosok di dalam lemari.

"MONSTER!", teriak Jellal panik.

"Tunggu dulu, kau bukan monster.", ucap Mito setelah melihat baik-baik sosok di dalam lemari.

"Tentu saja aku bukan monster! Kalian yang selalu bicara omong kosong mengenai monster, di sini tidak ada yang namanya monster.", ucap sosok kakek tua itu keluar dari lemari.

"Kakek siapa? Kenapa kakek ada di dalam lemari?", tanya Erza membantu kakek itu keluar.

"Aku berusaha menghindari kalian, anak-anak nakal. Namaku adalah ...", pria tua itu menarik napas panjang seolah akan bicara.

"Namamu adalah...", gumam mereka berempat menunggu lanjutan si kakek.

"... kalian tidak perlu tau namaku.", ucapnya dingin. "Aku adalah penghuni rumah ini dan kalian ada di wilayah pribadiku.", lanjutnya.

"Ehh. Jadi kakek adalah pemilik rumah ini. Berarti kakek itu hantu yang sering dibicarakan itu ya.", ucap Mito menyimpulkan situasi.

"Aku bukan hantu, aku masih hidup!", ucap kakek itu membentak. "Aku jarang keluar rumah dan pergi ke kota. Mungkin karena itu mereka tidak tau kalau rumah ini berpenghuni. Lagipula rumor rumah hantu itu sangat membantuku jadi tidak ada anak-anak jail yang akan menggangguku.", lanjutnya panjang lebar.

"Lihat, sudah kubilang tidak ada yang namanya hantu atau monster.", tegas Jellal.

"Huh.. tadinya aku ingin langsung mengusir kalian, tapi kakiku saat ini terluka gara-gara kalian jadi aku sulit untuk berjalan.", keluh kakek tua itu.

'Siapa juga yang mengawasi diam-diam bukannya bicara langsung dari kemarin.', protes Mito dalam hati.

"Jadi sebagai hukumannya, kalian harus tetap di sini dan membantuku sampai kakiku sembuh.", lanjutnya.

"APA!?", sorak Jellal kaget.

"Jangan mengeluh! Karena daerah sekitar sini sebenarnya berbahaya jadi aku akan mengajari kalian dasar-dasar sihir untuk melindung diri kalian sendiri. Kalian seharusnya berterima kasih karena aku mau mengajari kalian.", ucap kakek tua itu lagi.

"Kalau begitu kapan kita mulai latihan?", tanya Erza.

"Segera setelah kalian membersihkan rumah ini sampai bersih kinclong.", ucap kakek itu merjalan pincang melewati mereka berempat yang diam membatu.

Merasa tidak memiliki pilihan lain, mereka mengikuti perintah kakek itu. Membersihkan rumah 3 lantai bukanlah hal yang mudah. Apalagi kalau rumah itu tampak seperti rumah tak berpenghuni yang sudah berpuluhan tahun tidak didiami.

* * *

[17:10]

"Kakek! Kami sudah selesai membersihkan semuanya.", teriak Siegrain memanggil kakek itu.

"Oh benarkah? Tampaknya kalian benar-benar membersihkan semuanya.", ucap sang kakek memeriksa rumahnya dengan teliti.

"Jadi karena kami sudah membersihkan rumah, kau akan mengajari kami kan?", tanya Mito berharap sekali.

"Hmm... Tidak. Kalian masih harus mengambil bahan-bahan untuk makan malam.", ucapnya dingin.

"Ap...apa!? Ta...tapi..", balas Mito yang segera dipotong.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi-an. Sebaiknya kalian cepat, sebelum malam. Ini daftarnya.", ucap kakek tua itu menyerahkan secarik kertas. "Kembalilah sebelum hari gelap. Keadaan di hutan menjadi buruk saat malam.", lanjutnya memperingati.

Mereka pun terpaksa menjalani perintahnya lagi. Mencari 10 bahan sebelum malam di hutan yang mengerikan bukanlah hal yang mudah. Karena bahan yang mereka cari sulit ditemukan, mereka memutuskan membagi 2 kelompok. Jellal dan Erza akan mencari buah teratas dari pohon _buchclaire_ (tumbuhan langka yang hanya tumbuh di Magnolia) di hutan bagian selatan. Sedangkan Siegrain dan Mito, mencari bunga _croxtrein_ yang tumbuh di balik air terjun di hutan bagian barat.

Setelah beberapa jam mereka mencari [18:50]

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH", terdengar suara jeritan panjang.

"Ayo cepat masuk!", teriak Jellal pada teman-temannya yang menjerit seraya berlari ketakutan.

BROM (suara pintu ditutup)

"Huff. Itu benar- benar menakutkan.", ucap Siegrain terengah-engah.

"Ya siapa sangka kalau akan ada beruang besar mengerikan seperti itu.", ucap Erza yang sudah sampai dari tadi.

'Sial, kalau saja aku bisa menguasai sihir yang sudah diajarkan ayah dengan sempurna. Aku pasti bisa mengalahkan beruang sebesar itu.', batin Mito menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Oh.. kalian sudah kembali.", ucap kakek tua itu datar. "Apa kalian dapat semua bahan-bahannya?"

"Ya, semacam itulah.", ucap Siegrain mengambil napas.

"Duduklah. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam.", ucap si kakek menuju dapur.

Mereka pun mengikuti arahan si kakek dan berkumpul di meja makan. Setelah beberapa menit kakek itu kembali dengan makanan di atas kereta kecil yang dia dorong. Mereka ber-5 makan bersama untuk yang pertama kalinya. Setelah selesai makan, Erza membantu kakek mencuci piring kotor, Mito membaca bukunya di kamar, lalu Jellal dan Siegrain membantu si kakek memindahkan barang-barangnya.

"Baiklah, kalian pergi tidur sana! Hari sudah malam dan kalian akan sangat membutuhkan energi untuk besok.", ucap si kakek.

"Butuh energi? Untuk apa?", tanya Jellal yang hanya dijawab dengan senyum licik sang kakek.

* * *

KEESOKAN HARINYA [07:00]

"Ayo bangun anak-anak! Bersihkan dirimu dan berkumpul di depan rumah.", tegas sang kakek dengan suara keras yang sontak membangunkan keempat anak itu.

Keempat sahabat itu segera mandi dan berganti pakaian, lalu menemui si kakek yang menunggu di depan pintu rumahnya. Mereka sudah berharap akan diajarkan sihir, karena dengan menguasai ilmu sihir mereka akan dianggap hebat oleh teman-teman yang lainnya. Tetapi bukannya pelajaran sihir yang mereka dapatkan, melainkan tugas rumah yang menumpuk menanti mereka.

"Jadi Erza akan memetik buah di kebun tak jauh dari sini, Mito akan membereskan rumah, Siegrain akan mengecat rumah, dan Jellal akan mengumpulkan kayu bakar di hutan.", ucap kakek itu tegas.

"Siap, pak!", sorak mereka serentak.

'Apa-apaan ini. Bukannya diajari sihir malah disuruh mengurus rumahnya sendiri.', ucap Siegrain mengeluh dalam hati.

Dan selama 5 hari kedepan mereka kembali ke rumah itu, melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan oleh kakek tua itu. Hingga suatu hari...

"Baiklah, kalian sudah membuktikan keteguhan kalian selama ini. Kuputuskan untuk mengajarkan kalian sihir.", ucap si kakek yang mengejutkan keempat sahabat itu.

"Benarkah!", ucap Mito kegirangan.

"Akhirnya.", sorak Siegrain yang tidak sabar.

"Tapi ingatlah! Sihir ada bukan untuk merusak, melainkan untuk memberi harapan.", ucap kakek itu bijaksana.

Sang kakek pun mengajari mereka sihir. Berbulan-bulan berlalu dan mereka semakin menguasai sihir mereka masing-masing. Setelah 4 bulan didampingi si kakek, kakek tua itu pun meninggal dimakan usia. Walaupun begitu, mereka tidak pernah berhenti berlatih dan menyempurnakan sihir mereka. 1 bulan kemudian ayah Mito, Roku, pergi ke Crocus, ibu kota Fiore, karena masalah pekerjaan. Erza, Jellal, dan Siegrain menemani Mito setiap hari setelah itu.

 **End**

 **6 Years Arc End**

* * *

 **Begitulah akhir dari chapter ini, menjelaskan masa lalu ke-4 sahabat itu. Makasih yang udah baca. Mulai sekarang update gak tentu, karena saya lagi sibuk masih ada cerita lain yang harus di tulis. Harap sabar ya. Sayonnara.**


	6. Chapter 6: Oracion Seis

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima.**

 **A New Life at Fairy Tail Academy by AeUrichima123.**

 **Oke udah lama gak update-update lagi nih. Maaf ya. Karena sekarang libur abis UKK jadi sekarang udah bisa update lagi. Happy Reading :P.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Oracion Seis**

 **Begin**

Sudah hampir seminggu semenjak Mito bertemu dengan Erza dan Jellal. Mito sekarang sudah menjadi terkenal dan mempunyai banyak penggemar baik yang laki-laki maupun yang perempuan, sebagai anak baru dia hebat mencari perhatian (dengan melawan Erza). Tetapi, kehidupannya masih sama seperti biasanya. Bangun tidur, mandi, buat sarapan sendiri, pergi ke sekolah, belajar, lalu pulang sekolah, dan kembali memasuki rumah yang sudah lama ia diami sendirian. Terkadang ia berpikir kapan ayahnya akan kembali, apa ayahnya merindukannya, dimana ayahnya sekarang, apa dia baik-baik saja, dan sebagainya. Ya mau gimana lagi, saat ayahnya pergi ia cuma mengatakan akan pergi ke Crocus, ibukota kerajaan Fiore, karena urusan kerjaan.

Hari ini, Mito pulang lebih malam karena harus melakukan piket. Saat tugasnya sudah selesai, Mito membiarkan teman-temannya pulang sedangkan dia masih ada di kelas.

"Hah. Percuma saja. Tugas tambahan yang diberikan oleh Gildarts-sensei memang susah. Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali." Keluhnya sambil membereskan barang-barang dan beranjak pergi. "Aku tidak bisa terlalu lama di sini, petugas keamanan sebentar lagi akan patroli."

* * *

[17:40] Saat perjalanan kembali ke rumah

'Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan si guru mesum itu, memberikan soal gedung S untuk kukerjakan. Kalau kuinggat-inggat lagi kejadiannya, kurasa aku juga salah karena menerimanya.' Pikir Mito dalam hati.

* * *

FLASHBACK

[11:14] Jam istirahat

"Mito-chan, apa kau akan pulang dengan kita hari ini?" tanya Lucy.

"Maaf Lucy, aku tidak bisa pulang dengan kalian hari ini aku ada tugas piket." Jawab Mito.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu semoga berhasil." Kata Natsu sambil tertawa.

"Natsu, kau tidak boleh menertawakan penderitaan orang lain." Ucap Lucy yang tampaknya hampir tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

'Semoga berhasil, penderitaan, katanya. Bukannya kalian hanya berusaha untuk mengejekku.' Ucap Mito di dalam hatinya.

Saat ketiga sahabat itu sedang asik mengobrol, Gildarts-sensei muncul memotong pembicaraan mereka dan ia memanggil Mito. Mito pun mengikuti Gildarts-sensei ke koridor kosong. Melihat Mito dengan ekspresi 'apa-yang-kau-inginkan' di wajahnya, Gildarts pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau tau, aku baru saja ingat dengan apa yang ingin kulakukan minggu lalu." Ucap Gildarts melihat Mito masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. Lalu melanjutkan, "Aku seharusnya menghukummu karena kalah dari Erza. Kau bilang kalau kau akan mengalahkannya, tapi kau hanya menyerah." Melihat ekspresi Mito berubah menjadi 'apa-kau-bercanda'. "Jadi sebagai hukumannya, kau harus mengerjakan ini." Ucapnya memberikan beberapa lembar kertas.

"Apa ini?" Mito akhirnya berbicara.

Gildarts-sensei pun menunduk menyamai tinggi Mito dan berbisik di telinganya, "Ini adalah soal gedung S." Mito sempat terkejut mendengarnya, tetapi Gildarts melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kalau kau memang ingin mengalahkan Erza maka kau harus bisa menjawab soal ini, karena Erza sudah pernah menjawabnya dan nilainya juga bagus." Setelah selesai bicara Gildarts-sensei pun kembali berdiri tegak.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengerjakan semua ini, aku belum mempelajarinya." Protes Mito.

"Ya kau benar juga. Tadinya aku ingin kau menyerahkannya pulang sekolah, tapi karena kau ada benarnya jadi aku akan memberikanmu waktu." Mendengar ini Mito menjadi sedikit lega, tapi perasaan itu segera menghilang saat Gildarts-sensei berkata, "Kutunggu besok pagi, semoga kau bisa menggumpulkannya tepat waktu." Mendengar itu, Mito langsung terdiam.

'Apa dia sudah tidak waras?' hanya itu yang terlintas di kepala Mito.

FLASHBACK END

* * *

Saat sedang berjalan pulang menuju rumah, Mito menyadari ada murid-murid dari sekolah lain dan tanpa sengaja dia menyenggol salah satu dari mereka.

"Oy, apa kau pikir kau bisa pergi begitu saja setelah menabrakku!" ucap pemuda berambut merah marun, sedikit kasar.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ucap Mito ke arah mereka lalu sedikit menunduk.

Sebelum Mito sempat pergi, ada tangan yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana?" tanya salah satu dari mereka yang menggunakan kacamata aneh.

"Lihat tampaknya dia dari FTA *Fairy Tail Academy*" ucap orang yang badannya besar.

"Oh jadi kau dari FTA. Apa kau tau siapa kami? Kami dari Oracion Seis, kurasa kau pernah mendengarnya." Kata orang yang membawa ular ungu yang tadi ditabrak Mito.

'Oracion Seis! Ayah pernah bercerita sebelumnya tentang mereka, sekolah yang didanai oleh D-Mec. Aku seharusnya tidak boleh mendekati mereka, mereka berbahaya.' Pikir Mito dalam hati.

"Ne, ne, menurutmu apa yang harus kita lakukan padanya, Cobra?" tanya si perempuan pada si anak ular.

"Dia adalah anak dari FTA dan sudah seenaknya saja menabrakku, bukankah dia seharusnya diberi pelajaran?" ucap Cobra, mencengkram kedua tangan Mito dengan kuat. "Kau setuju denganku kan, gadis kecil. Mungkin aku akan memakanmu saja atau aku akan memasukkan racun ke dalam tubuhmu dan besok kau akan mati sebelum pelajaran dimulai." Lanjutnya memberikan aura yang menyeramkan.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan? 5 lawan 1, aku tidak punya kesempatan sama sekali.' Pikir Mito.

Saat Mito sudah menyerah dan Cobra memulai serangannya, tiba-tiba datang serangan dari pihak ketiga diikuti dengan kedatangan pemuda berambut biru. Mito sudah menyingkir dari mereka saat pemuda itu datang dan ia tidak dapat mempercayai matanya sendiri dengan sosok yang dilihatnya.

"Si..Siegrain-nii..." ucap Mito terbata melihat penolong heroiknya.

"Apa kau terluka, Mito-chan?" tanya Siegrain cemas. Mito menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, tapi dia bisa merasakan sedikit rasa sakit bahunya.

"Hohoho. Apa yang dilakukan anak dari keluarga elit di sini?" ejek Cobra.

"Kalau kalian tidak pergi sekarang juga, akan ku jamin kalian akan menyesal!" ucap Siegrain kesal.

Setelah berpikir sejenak Cobra pun berbicara, "Baiklah, kami akan pergi. Lagipula kau bukan orang yang kami cari. Kami tidak membutuhkanmu, yang kami butuhkan adalah dirimu yang lain." Siegrain dan Mito terkejut mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu kami akan pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi bocah kaya, gadis FTA!"

Setelah mereka pergi, Siegrain menuntun Mito menuju mobilnya. Saat Mito hendak menjulurkan tangan untuk membuka pintu mobil, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sakit yang menyengat seperti api di bahu kanannya. Siegrain menyadarinya dan melihat ada luka seperti gigitan ular di bahu kanan Mito dan segera membawanya masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Mito merintih kesakitan, sedangkan Siegrain mengemudikan ferrari merahnya secepat yang dia bisa menuju rumahnya. Di tempat kejadian, yang mereka tidak ketahui adalah ada beberapa orang yang melihat kejadian itu.

* * *

10 menit berlalu dan mereka sudah sampai di kediaman Fernandez. Siegrain menggendong Mito dan menidurkannya di sofa. Jellal segera menghampiri mereka dengan perasaan buruk yang tiba-tiba dirasakannya. Siegrain menjelaskan semuanya dan setelah dia menjelaskan, Jellal langsung berlari ke ruang kerjanya. Siegrain yang dari tadi menjaga Mito menyadari kalau keadaannya semakin parah, suhu tubuh Mito meninggi, badannya panas dan ia meriang. Jellal segera kembali membawa semacam obat dan memberikannya pada Mito. Setelah Mito meminum obat itu, ia menjadi agak baikan, suhu tubuhnya perlahan-lahan menurun normal.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kau hanya mengatakan dia diserang oleh Cobra. Ceritakan detailnya padaku!" ucap Jellal meminta penjelasan setelah mereka berdua duduk di sofa di sebelah ruangan dimana Mito tertidur.

Setelah menghela napas panjang Siegrain pun berbicara, "Aku juga sebenarnya tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Aku hanya sedang mengemudi dan aku melihat Mito-chan di sana bersama anak-anak dari Oracion Seis. Cobra seperti ingin melahapnya dan aku keluar dari mobil dan menyerang mereka. Lalu mereka pergi begitu saja dan aku menyadari kalau Cobra berhasil meracuni Mito."

"Hmm. Lalu kau memutuskan untuk membawanya kembali ke rumah. Kenapa?" tanya Jellal.

"Aku tau kau mengenal mereka dan kau mempunyai penawar untuk racunnya, jadi kupikir akan lebih baik kalau kubawa ke rumah. Lagipula, mereka mengatakan sesuatu tentang membutuhkan dirimu. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka maksudkan?" ucap Siegrain.

Mendengar itu Jellal berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berkata, "Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Ngomong-ngomong bisakah kau mengantarnya pulang setelah dia bangun. Oh dan jangan bilang apapun pada kakak soal ini." Lalu Jellal meninggalkan saudaranya itu sendirian.

'Jellal, apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?' ucap Siegrain dalam hati, matanya mengikuti saudaranya itu pergi sampai tak terlihat lagi.

* * *

[18:23]

Mito perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Siegrain sedang membaca sebuah buku di seberangnya. Siegrain menyadari teman masa kecilnya itu sudah siuman dan segera menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya Siegrain lembut.

"Kurasa sudah semakin baik." Ucap Mito sambil berusaha duduk dibantu oleh Siegrain. "Ini, rumah.."

"Rumahku." Ucap Siegrain melanjutkan kalimat Mito. "Aku membawamu kesini karena Jellal punya penawarnya."

'Oh iya. Kalau kuingat-ingat tadi aku diserang oleh Oracion Seis dan Siegrain-nii menyelamatkanku.' Pikir Mito.

"Wah, sudah lama semenjak aku terakhir kali ke sini. Rumah ini tampaknya tidak begitu banyak berubah." Ucap Mito tersenyum yang membuat Siegrain tersenyum juga.

"Ya, kau benar." Ucap Siegrain setuju.

"Oh ya, Siegrain-nii, bisakah kau membantuku mengerjakan pr ini?" tanya Mito sambil menyerahkan tugas yang diberikan Gildarts-sensei untuk dibaca Siegrain.

"Hmm, aku tidak tau kalau kau sudah mempelajari persamaan sesulit ini." Ucap Siegrain setelah selesai membaca soal.

"Memang belum karena itu aku butuh bantuanmu." Balas Mito.

"Baiklah aku akan mengajarimu."

Setelah lebih dari setengah jam akhirnya mereka selesai mengerjakan tugas itu.

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang!" ajak Siegrain menjulurkan tangannya. Mito pun menerima tangan itu dan mereka berdua berangkat ke rumah Mito menggunakan mobilnya Siegrain.

Selama di perjalanan mereka berbicara melepaskan rasa rindu. Tak terasa 20 menit telah berlalu dan mereka sudah sampai tujuan.

"Apa kau mau masuk dan minum?" tanya Mito saat keluar dari mobil.

"Tidak usah, itu tidak perlu." Jawab Siegrain ramah.

"Baiklah."

"Mito-chan, mulai besok aku akan menjemputmu setiap pulang sekolah. Aku tidak mau kejadian seperti tadi terulang kembali." Ucap Siegrain.

Awalnya Mito ragu, kemudian dia menjawab, "Baiklah. Kurasa kalau hanya pulang sekolah tidak apa-apa. Oh ya Siegrain-nii, terima kasih untuk semuanya. Aku sangat menghargainya."

"Tentu saja, apapun untukmu." Balas Siegrain yang kemudian memacu mobilnya kembali ke rumahnya sambil melambaikan tangan pada Mito.

* * *

Keesokan harinya di Fairy Tail Academy sebelum pelajaran dimulai.

Saat Mito ingin memasuki ruang kelasnya, Gildarts-sensei sudah menunggunya di depan pintu kelas. Mito menyerahkan tugasnya pada Gildarts-sensei dan memasuki kelasnya.

"Mito-chan, ohayou!" teriak Lucy menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Ohayou!" balas Mito.

Lalu, mereka duduk di tempat biasanya diikuti oleh Natsu dan Gray. Tak lama kemudian datang seorang siswa kelas A-1 .

"Mito-san, apa kau terlibat sesuatu?" tanya anak itu.

"Hah?"

"Kepala sekolah memanggilmu."

"Benarkah? Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Ucap Mito berlalu.

* * *

Di ruang kepala sekolah.

Mito mengetuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah dan dia mendengar balasan dari dalam.

"Masuk." Kata suara dari dalam. Mito pun masuk.

"Permisi Master Mavis, apa anda memanggil saya?" tanya Mito saat memasuki ruangan.

"Ya, duduklah!" ucap kepala sekolah itu mempersilahkan Mito duduk di kursi.

Mito dengan perasaan gugup mengikuti arahan kepala sekolah duduk di depannya.

"Urichima-san, apa yang kau lakukan kemarin setelah pulang sekolah?" tanya Master Mavis langsung pada intinya.

"Hmm. Sa..saya menyelesaikan tugas piket dan setelah selesai saya pulang ke rumah." Jelas Mito menyembunyikan kebenaran.

"Apa kau yakin hanya itu yang kau lakukan?" tanya Master Mavis lagi yang membuat Mito terdiam. Lalu sang master melanjutkan, "Karena aku mendapat laporan dari sektor 6 kalau seorang siswa yang menggenakan seragam Fairy Tail Academy yang memiliki ciri-ciri sama sepertimu terlibat perkelahian dengan siswa dari Oracion Seis."

Mito tercengang mendengarnya. Dia menghela napas panjang dan menjelaskan kejadiannya. Dia tau kalau ia tidak akan bisa keluar tanpa mendapat hukuman apapun. Kemungkinan terburuknya adalah Mito dapat dikeluarkan dari sekolah dan kalau beruntung dia hanya akan diskors minimal 1-2 bulan. Mito sudah menyiapkan mentalnya untuk kemungkinan terburuk, tetapi sebelum Master Mavis sempat bicara, terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Master, saya dapat kabar dari dewan..." ucap wakil kepala sekolah yang tiba-tiba terhenti ketika melihat Mito.

Menyadari lirikan Makarov-sensei yang tidak pergi dari Mito, Master Mavis pun berkata, "Urichima-san, kau boleh pergi sekarang. Kita akan membahasnya lagi nanti." Mito pun menunduk hormat pada kedua guru kemudian kembali ke kelasnya.

* * *

[09:00]

" _Perhatian! Bagi seluruh siswa gedung A dan S diharapkan untuk segera berkumpul di aula utama! Master Mavis akan memberikan pengumuman penting."_ Terdengar suara dari lacrima speaker.

Tak lama kemudian seluruh siswa sudah berkumpul di aula utama dimana Master Mavis dan Makarov-sensei serta guru-guru lain sudah menunggu di atas panggung. Para siswa bertanya satu sama lain kenapa mereka harus berkumpul di sini.

"Perhatian semuanya!" ucap Master Mavis tegas yang membuat semua mata terfokus padanya. "Seperti yang kita ketahui, banyak sekolah yang membentuk aliansi untuk melakukan hal yang tidak baik. Aliansi itu dipimpin oleh Tartaros, Grimoire Heart, dan Oracion Seis."

Mendengar itu, Mito tercengang. 'Itu adalah nama-nama sekolah yang didanai oleh D-Mec. Walaupun D-Mec adalah perusahaan industri elektronik terbesar di Ishgar maupun di Alvarez, tapi ayah bilang kalau itu hanyalah samaran organisasi jahat.'

"Tindakan Oracion Seis sudah tidak bisa dimaafkan, karena itu kita juga akan membuat aliansi melawan mereka. Aliansi ini terdiri dari Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, dan Cait Shelter. Nama-nama yang akan kusebutkan silahkan naik ke panggung. Erza Scarlet dari S-2; Gray Fullbuster dari A-2; Natsu Dragnell, Lucy Heartfillia, dan Mito Urichima dari A-1." Lanjut Master Mavis.

Kelima orang yang dipanggil pun maju ke panggung. Merekalah yang akan mewakili Fairy Tail Academy melawan Oracion Seis. Master Mavis memberitahu mereka rencananya dan saat itu juga mereka berangkat menuju kediaman Master Bob, kepala sekolah Blue Pegasus. Mereka berlima bersama kucing biru Natsu, Happy, pergi menggunakan kereta kuda. Natsu yang mabuk kendaraan tentu saja merasa tidak nyaman belum lagi kehadiran Erza 'si iblis' Scarlet di antara mereka menambah kegelisahan. Kalau bisa mereka ingin bertukar tempat dengan orang lain atau dengan siswa gedung S, tapi di gedung S siswa yang tidak ada kerjaan lain hanya Erza yang lainnya sibuk 'katanya'. Terjadi kesunyian di kereta itu, sampai Mito memulai pembicaraan.

"Oy, Erza. Berikan aku telponmu!" ucap Mito menjulurkan tangannya pada Erza.

Erza tidak tau apa yang dia inginkan tetapi ia tetap memberikan ponselnya. Mito kemudian mengambilnya dan berusaha menelpon seseorang, tetapi tidak dijawab-jawab. Mito kemudian mencoba nomor yang berbeda dan terjawab setelah percobaan kedua.

" _Halo? Erza!"_ terdengar suara dari ujung telpon.

"Bukan, aku bukan Erza. Ini aku Mito."

" _Oh Mito. Ada apa? Kenapa pakai ponsel Erza?"_

"Tadi aku menelpon Siegrain-nii, tapi dia tidak mengangkatnya. Jadi aku menelponmu."

" _Dia sedang pergi sekarang. Jadi ada perlu apa?"_

"Emm, bisakah kau bilang pada Siegrain-nii kalau aku tidak perlu tumpangan hari ini? Aku sedang ada misi dengan teman-teman yang lain."

" _Aku mengerti, akan kusampaikan. Misi apa? Siapa saja yang ikut?"_

"Yang ikut ada aku, temanku Natsu, Lucy, dan Gray, lalu Erza juga ikut. Kami akan membentuk aliansi melawan Oracion Seis."

" _Apa!? Apa kau tau betapa berbahayanya mereka? Kemarin kau bertemu dengan mereka kan. Kau bisa merasakan seberapa kuat mereka, kau bahkan terserang."_

"Aku tau." Ucap Mito serius. " Karena itulah aku sangat bersemangat dalam misi kali ini, akan kubalaskan dendamku. Lagipula, keadaannnya berbeda sekarang. Kemarin aku sendirian tapi sekarang teman-temanku ada bersamaku. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, Erza juga begitu. Jadi jangan khawatir, Jellal-nii."

" _Baiklah kalian semua hati-hati."_

"Apa kau mau bicara dengan Erza?"

" _Kurasa itu tidak perlu. Sampai jumpa."_ Ucap Jellal menutup telponnya.

"Ini." Ucap Mito mengembalikan ponselnya Erza.

Sempat terjadi kesunyian lagi sampai Lucy memberanikan diri menanya Mito.

"Ne, ne, Mito-chan. Siapa yang tadi kau telpon?" tanya Lucy.

"Mantan pacarnya Erza." Ucap Mito datar.

"EHHHH!?" semua yang ada di dalam kereta itu terkejut kecuali Mito dan wajah Erza menjadi memerah seketika.

"Mi...Mi..Mito!" ucap Erza yang memerah.

"Apa? Aku benarkan. Kau dan Jellal-nii dulu pernah pacaran." Ucap Mito seperti orang tak bersalah.

"Jellal? Maksudmu Jellal yang salah satu dari 10 penyihir suci?" tanya Lucy begitu tersadar.

"Ya, kalau tidak salah memang benar." Jawab Mito.

"Memang pasangan yang menyeramkan. Salah satu adalah penyihir suci dan yang satu lagi penyihir wanita terkuat." Ucap Gray yang hanya mendapat lirikan mematikan dari Erza. "Ma..maksudku ..."

"Sudahlah, apa yang dia katakan ada benarnya." Ucap Mito menepuk pundak Erza dan tiba-tiba semua niat membunuhnya hilang.

"Semuanya, lihat kita sudah sampai!" ucap Lucy.

* * *

[12:05]

Natsu yang sudah tidak tahan pun langsung turun dan menghirup udara segar. Lalu, mereka memasuki vila Blue Pegasus dan disambut oleh 3 pemuda yang kerjaannya hanya merayu para gadis. Tak lama kemudian, datang ketua mereka, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki. Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat Erza merinding dan Mito bisa melihat sebabnya.

Erza lalu melempar Ichiya keluar, tapi ia tidak pernah keluar karena ditangkap atau lebih tepatnya dibekukan oleh Lyon yang kemudian mengembalikannya dalam hal ini melemparnya ke dalam. Di belakang Lyon ternyata ada Sherry dan tampaknya mereka masuk Lamia Scale. Setelah kedatangan mereka, sempat terjadi keributan sampai seseorang bertubuh besar datang dan membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Hentikan! Kita membuat aliansi untuk mengalahkan Oracion Seis! Ini bukan waktunya untuk melakukan pertempuran antar teman!" ucap pria itu lantang.

"Jura-san.." ucap Lyon saat melihatnya.

"Jura?!"

"Siapa?" tanya Natsu polos.

"Jura Neekis, penyihir terkuat Lamia Scale dan juga salah satu dari 10 penyihir suci." Jelas Mito.

"Dengan ini 3 serikat sudah berkumpul. Kita tinggal menunggu perwakilan dari Cait Shelter." Ucap Jura.

"Kudengar cuma ada 1 orang saja." Ucap Ichiya yang sekarang tergantung di ujung tombak Erza.

Mendengar pernyataan Ichiya, semua yang ada tidak percaya. Bagaimana munngkin mengirim 1 orang untuk misi seberbahaya ini? Orang itu pasti sangat kuat.

Tak lama kemudian, datang sosok yang berlari ke arah mereka, lalu terjatuh begitu memasuki gedung membuat semua orang menoleh padanya. Setelah berdiri dan merapihkan bajunya, orang itu pun berbicara.

"Umm. Maaf atas keterlambatannya. Namaku Wendy Marvell dari Cait Shelter. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Ucap gadis berambut biru itu.

Semua orang terkejut dengan kehadiran Wendy. Gadis? Anak kecil? Siapa sebenarnya dia? Apa dia memang sekuat itu?

"Akhirnya semuanya sudah berkumpul." Ucap Jura langsung pada intinya.

"Tapi.. mengirim anak kecil pada misi sebesar ini, apa yang sebenarnya mereka pikirkan?" ucap Sherry.

"Dia tidak sendiri." Kata seekor kucing putih betina yang tampak seperti Happy.

"Carla, kau mengikutiku?" tanya Wendy.

"Tentu saja. Aku khawatir jika kau pergi sendirian." Ucap kucing bernama Carla ini.

Setelah melihatnya, Happy langsung cinta pada pandangan pertama. Sayangnya langsung ditolak begitu saja. Walaupun begitu, Happy tidak menyerah.

"Anu, aku tidak bisa bertarung tapi aku akan membantu kalian dengan sihir yang kupunya." Terang Wendy. "Jadi..jadi jangan tinggalkan akuu..." kemudian dia menangis membuat semua orang terkejut.

"Maaf, aku terkejut tadi. Tapi itu bukanlah yang kuinginkan. Aku senang kau bisa ada di sini, Wendy." Ucap Erza ramah.

Saat Wendy diajak oleh ketiga orang Blue Pegasus, Ichiya, Jura, Erza, dan Mito menyadari ada sesuatu yang beda dari sihir yang dimiliki Wendy.

"Wendy... sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namanya." Ucap Natsu sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannnya?" tanya Gray.

"Bisakah kau mengingatkannya?" tanya Natsu pada Gray.

"Tentu tidak!" balas Gray.

Natsu melihat Wendy, siapa tau dia ingat dan Wendy tersenyum pada Natsu.

"Jadi, dia siapa?"

"Baiklah karena semuanya sudah ada di sini, aku akan menjelaskan rencananya." Ucap Ichiya sambil berpose gak jelas. "Aku akan mulai dengan tempat dimanya kumpulnya Oracion Seis. Tapi sekarang aku akan memeriksa parfum di kamar mandi." Katanya berlalu.

Setelah beberapa lama, Ichiya pun kembali dan menjelaskan rencananya. Menurutnya Oracion Seis sekarang ada di Hutan Worth yang ada di utara. Dikatakan orang zaman dulu menyegel sihir penghancur berbahaya, Nirvana. Hibiki dengan sihir Archive-nya menjelaskan tentang keenam anggota Oracion Seis.

'Mereka adalah orang-orang yang menyerangku semalam. Jadi, dalangnya adalah Brain.' Pikir Mito dalam hati.

"Aku jadi bersemangat! Aka kukalahkan mereka berenam sekaligus!" teriak Natsu langsung lari meninggalkan yang lain.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain. Ayo!" ucap Erza yang berlari mengejar Natsu diikuti oleh anggota yang lain, meninggalkan Jura dan Ichiya.

"Dasar, men!" ucap Ichiya.

"Kurasa operasi sudah dimulai. Kita juga harus cepat." Ucap Jura.

"Sebelum itu, Jura-san. Kudengar kau adalah salah satu dari 10 penyihir suci." Ucap Ichiya yang hanya dijawab oleh anggukkan. "Apa kau cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan Makarov dari Fairy Tail?"

"Kurasa tidak. Gelar itu diberikan oleh dewan dan aku adalah yang terlemah. Walaupun dengan gelar yang sama tapi, jika dibandingkan dengannya maka seperti langit dan bumi." Jelas Jura.

"Oh, aku jadi lega mendengarnya. Jika kau sekuat dia maka aku akan kalah telak." Ucap Ichiya sambil membuka botol parfumnya.

"Bau macam apa ini?" tanya Jura yang sekarang sudah tumbang.

"Sihir parfum yang menghilangkan kekuatan sihir."

"Ichiya-dono, apa maksudnya ini?"

Saat Jura sudah kalah telak, sosok Ichiya berubah menjadi dua makhluk kembar kecil diikuti dengan kemunculan Angel dari Oracion Seis.

* * *

"Sudah bisa kulihat." Ucap Natsu.

"Tunggu, Natsu!" ucap Gray.

"Nggak mau."

"Bodoh, jangan mendahului kami." Ucap Erza.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat aku memimpin?" balas Natsu.

"Apa?!" teriak Mito. "Aku yang seharusnya memimpin."

Karena terlalu ceroboh, Natsu pun terjatuh dari jurang.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku yang pimpin!" ucap Mito semangat.

Mereka berlari menuruni jurang dan menuju hutan. Mereka menyadari kalau ada yang aneh dengan udara di sekitar hutan. Saat mereka sudah sampai di lapangan kosong, Christina, kapal tempur milik Blue Pegasus terbang di atas mereka.

"Baiklah, ay-" perkataan Erza dipotong.

"Ayo berpencar dan cari markas mereka!" ucap Mito yang memotong perkataan Erza.

"Apa yang kaukatakan? Aku tidak mengerti." Ucap Natsu yang dari tadi tidak mendengarkan rencananya.

Tiba-tiba saja sayap kanan Christina meledak diikuti ledakan di bagian-bagian lain, menyebabkan kapal itu jatuh di depan mata mereka. Semua yang melihat tercengang. Lalu setelah jatuh terjadi ledakan yang lebih besar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Lyon.

Natsu, Gray, Mito, dan Erza menyadari ada seseorang yang datang.

"Ada yang datang! Hati-hati!" teriak Gray memperingatkan yang lain.

"Bau ini!? Mereka datang!" ucap Mito bergumam yang dapat didengar Erza karena dia ada di sampingnya.

Muncul dari balik asap, keenam orang mematikan yang siap menghabisi siapapun yang menghalangi, Oracion Seis.

"Tampaknya para serangga sudah berkumpul." Ucap Brain.

"Kami sudah mengetahui semua rencana kalian dan sudah menjatuhkan Jura dan Ichiya." Ucap Angel.

"Apa?! Tak mungkin!?"

"Kalian gemetar. Aku dapat mendengarnya." Ucap Cobra.

"Kita harus cepat melanjutkan pekerjaan kita, tapi kalian menghalangi kami." Ucap Racer.

"Uang membuat orang kuat. Benar!" kata Hot Eye.

"Aku tidak menyangka mereka yang akan datang ke kita." Ucap Erza.

"Sekarang kami tak perlu mencari kalian lagi!" ucap Natsu dan Gray bersamaan dan mulai menyerang.

Racer yang menerima perintah dari Brain, dengan kecepatan tinggi menjatuhkan mereka berdua.

"Natsu, Gray!" ucap Lucy dengan Lucy yang satu lagi?

Lucy yang satu lagi lalu mengalahkan Lucy? Sherry dan Lyon juga memulai serangan mereka, tapi mereka terkena serangan Hot Eye. Trio dari Blue Pegasus juga bergerak maju dan Racer dengan mudah mengalahkan mereka.

"Mito ayo!" saat Erza ingin menyerang, dia melihat Mito yang sudah memegang pedang di tangannya tapi tidak bergerak. "Mito?" teguran Erza membuat Mito tersadar.

"Ayo maju!" teriak Mito mendahului Erza. 'Aku tidak boleh diam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Keadaannya berbeda sekarang, jadi tidak mungkin akan kalah.'

Mereka berdua pun menyerang Cobra. Erza menyerang Cobra dengan banyak pedang sekaligus, tapi Cobra bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah. Racer menyerang Erza dari belakang dan Erza menyerangnya balik dengan armor yang dapat menambah kecepatannya.

"COBRA!" teriak Mito melancarkan serangan jarak dekatnya pada Cobra.

"Oh, kau gadis FTA yang kemarin. Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang saat bocah kaya itu tidak ada?" ledek Cobra.

"Diam kau!" ucap Mito yang sekarang melancarkan serangan.

"Apa dia temanmu?" tanya Cobra yang melirik Erza yang sedang bertarung dengan Racer. "Aku tidak tau bagaimana kau bisa selamat dari racunku, tapi apa temanmu itu bisa selamat juga?"

Mito sempat terkejut, tapi ia kembali menyerang. Cobra yang dengan mudah membaca serangan Mito segera menghindar dan menuju ke arah Erza. Lalu ia menyerang Erza.

'Dia dapat memprediksinya!?' pikir Erza.

"Prediksi? Tidak, aku bisa mendengarmu." Ucap Cobra.

Natsu lalu menyerang Midnight yang dari tadi tertidur di atas karpet terbangnya, tapi serangannya meleset lebih tepatnya dibelokkan. Natsu yang terkejut kemudian diserang dari belakang oleh Racer. Aliansi itu pun mengalami saat yang mendesak, Oracion Seis berhasil mendesak masing-masing dari mereka. Bahkan Brain dan Midnight tidak perlu maju untuk melawan mereka.

Erza di lain sisi, seimbang dengan Cobra yang bahkan bisa mendengar pikiran lawan. Lalu Cobra bisa mengetahui masa lalu Erza yang sama dengan dirinya dan mundur beberapa langkah. Melihat Cobra lengah, Erza kembali menyerang tapi usahanya digagalkan Hot Eye dan Racer. Mito yang melihat teman masa kecilnya diserang habis-habisan segera berlari untuk membantu. Sayangnya dia terlambat, saat sudah sampai, ular Cobra, Cubellios, menggigit tangan kanan Erza sama seperti apa yang dia lakukan pada Mito.

"ERZA!" teriak Mito. "Kurangajar kau, Cobra." Dan saat dia ingin menyerang Cobra, Racer dan Hot Eye menyerangnya dari belakang membuat dia tumbang.

"Dasar sampah! Kalian akan musnah dari dunia ini." Ucap Brain yang kemudian melancarkan serangannya. " _Dark Rondo..._ " kemudian terhenti ketika ia melihat Wendy.

"Kenapa Brain?" tanya Racer.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Cobra.

"Tak salah lagi... Wendy sang gadis langit!" Ucap Brain yang perhatiannya tertuju pada Wendy.

"Apa itu?" ucap Wendy ketakutan bersembunyi di balik batu.

"Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini. Sepertinya kita mendapat hadiah bagus. Kemarilah!" kata Brain menggunakan sihirnya untuk membawa Wendy.

"Wendy!" teriak Happy dan Carla bersamaan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Natsu terbata.

"Uang adalah penyaring yang baik, benar!" ucap Hot Eye yang kemudian dengan sihirnya mengubah permukaan tanah.

Saat Wendy ingin mengambil tangan Carla yang mengejarnya, ternyata yang dipegang adalah tangan Happy. Lalu mereka berdua menghilang mungkin dipindahkan, terbawa sihir Brain.

"Aku sudah tidak membutuhkan kalian. Enyahlah!" ucap Brain yang melanjutkan serangannya yang tadi terhenti. " _Dark Rondo._ "

"Menyingkir!"

" _Gan Tetsu Heki_." Jura datang pada saat-saat terakhir melindungi anggota aliansi dari serangan Brain. "Tepat waktu."

"Jura!"

"Terima kasih."

"Sial.. akan kubalas mereka!" ucap Natsu, saat dia menyadarinya mereka sudah hilang.

"Mereka menghilang." Ucap Mito berusaha berdiri.

"Mereka terlalu kuat. Kita bahkan tidak bisa menyentuh mereka." Ucap Eve.

"Jura-san, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lyon.

"Dia hampir mengalahkanku, tapi berkat parfum penyembuh Ichiya-dono aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Jura.

Ichiya lalu membuka botol parfum penghilang rasa sakitnya dan semua orang merasa lebih baik.

"Beraninya mereka mengambil Wendy dan Happy." Ucap Natsu. Saat Natsu ingin berlari dan mengejar Oracion Seis, Carla menarik syalnya sehingga dia terjatuh.

"Aku juga khawatir pada Wendy dan juga kucing jantan itu. Tapi.." ucap Carla yang kemudian menunjuk Erza yang berdiri menahan sakit di tangannya.

"Erza." Ucap Mito menahan rasa takutnya. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas rasa sakit yang dia rasakan saat racun itu menyebar di tubuhnya. Kalau saja waktu itu Siegrain tidak datang dan menolongnya, dia pasti sudah mati.

Ichiya berusaha menolong Erza dengan parfumnya, tapi itu tidak memberi dampak apapun. Erza kemudian meminjam ikat pinggang Lucy dan mengikatnya di atas tangannya yang terkena racun, membuat orang di sekitarnya bingung tapi Mito mengetahui niat Erza.

"Aku tidak bisa bertarung seperti ini. Potong tanganku!" perintah Erza.

"Jangan bodoh!" ucap Gray.

"Kumohon... lakukan." Kata Erza yang sudah mempersiapkan diri dan melihat ke arah Mito yang sudah mengerti maksudnya. Mito lalu mendekati Erza dan mempersiapkan pedangnya.

"Mito-chan!"

Mito sudah mengangkat pedangnya, yang lainnya ingin menghentikannya tapi tidak ada yang berani melakukannya. Rambutnya menutupi matanya, sehingga ekspresinya tidak terlihat. Lalu tiba-tiba, Mito menjatuhkan pedangnya dan berkata, "Jangan konyol, Erza. Bagaimana kita bisa bertarung serius kalau kau hanya mempunyai satu tangan?" Perlahan-lahan air mata keluar dari matanya.

Situasi semakin memanas, dengan menghilangnya Wendy dan Happy, lalu Erza yang nyawanya terancam. Apa yang dapat dilakukan Aliansi untuk membantu teman-temannya dan mengalahkan Oracion Seis?

 **End**

* * *

 **Oke chapter 6-nya segini aja ya. Maaf kalo dibuat gantung, tapi kalo gak diberhentiin nanti gak selesai-selesai. Maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang kurang sopan.**

 **Jadi, ceritanya emang alurnya pake alur animenya, tapi Cuma beberapa arc aja gak semua. Ini dibuat sengaja panjang, malahan paling panjang yang pernah ditulis sampai 4000+ kata. Anggap aja ini sebagai permohonan maaf karena udah berbulan-bulan gak update. Ceritanya gak akan berhenti gitu aja, kalo berhenti juga pasti dikasih tau.**

 **Tolong review, fav, dan follow. Kalau mau PM juga boleh dan kalau ada ide untuk ceritanya mau yang jangka pendek atau panjang diterima kok. Jadi sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya, kurang lebih sekitar 2 minggu lagi (tapi gak janji ya) hehehe.**

 **Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang melaksanakan.**

 **Keep smile and be happy** **.**

 **Regrats,  
AeUrichima123.**


	7. Chapter 7: Selamatkan Temanmu!

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima.**

 **Oke kita ketemu lagi. Yuk lanjutin baca yang kemarin gantung. Thanks for all readers.**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

 _Mito sudah mengangkat pedangnya, yang lainnya ingin menghentikannya tapi tidak ada yang berani melakukannya. Rambutnya menutupi matanya, sehingga ekspresinya tidak terlihat. Lalu tiba-tiba, Mito menjatuhkan pedangnya dan berkata, "Jangan konyol, Erza. Bagaimana kita bisa bertarung serius kalau kau hanya mempunyai satu tangan?" Perlahan-lahan air mata keluar dari matanya._

 **Chapter 7**

 **Selamatkan Temanmu!**

 **Begin**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Lyon. "Kalau kau tidak melakukannya maka aku yang akan melakukannya untukmu."

"Lyon!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Pasti ada jalan lain." Kata Eve.

"Ini adalah kemauan Erza-dono sendiri." Ucap Jura menghentikan Eve.

Di saat teman-temannya sedang berdebat, Erza sudah tidak mempunyai cukup kekuatan untuk bertahan dan Titania pun tumbang. Semua mata tertuju pada Erza yang pingsan.

"Minggir! Kita mungkin masih dapat menyelamatkannya jika kita potong tangannya." Ucap Lyon.

"Pasti ada cara yang lain." Ucap Mito gemetar.

"Apa kau lebih menghargai tangannya daripada nyawanya?" tanya Lyon yang sudah siap.

"Kubilang.. PASTI ada cara lain!" kata Mito menatap Lyon dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Wendy bisa menyembuhkannya." Ucap Carla. "Jadi, kalian tidak perlu saling membunuh."

"Sihir penyembuh... bukankah itu adalah Lost Magic?" tanya Sherry heran.

"Wendy adalah Sky Dragon Slayer. Wendy si Naga Langit." Kata Carla yang membuat orang di sekitarnya terkejut.

"Dragon Slayer?!"

"Akan kujelaskan nanti, tapi sekarang kita membutuhkan Wendy untuk meyelamatkan Erza." Jelas Carla.

"Kalau begitu kita sepakat, untuk menyelamatkan Wendy dan Happy lalu menolong Erza!"

Aliansi pun dibagi menjadi beberapa tim untuk mencari markas Oracion Seis. Natsu, Gray, Mito, dan Carla; lalu Jura, Lyon, dan Sherry; dari Blue Pegasus Ren, Eve, dan Ichiya (tapi Ichiya terpisah dari kelompoknya); dan sisanya akan menemani Erza.

Di saat yang sama, di markas Oracion Seis, Wendy dipaksa untuk menyembuhkan Jellal yang babak belur. Wendy yang sebelumnya menolak menjadi mengikuti perintah Brain karena dia berhutang nyawa pada Jellal. Loh kok bisa ada Jellal?

* * *

"Tentang, Sky Dragon Slayer... apa yang dia makan?" tanya Natsu.

"Udara." Jawab Carla singkat.

"Apa udara rasanya enak?" tanya Natsu lagi.

"Entahlah."

"Oy, bukannya itu sama saja dengan menghirup oksigen?" ucap Gray bingung.

"Dia ikut misi ini untuk bertemu denganmu. Kau juga Dragon Slayer kan? Dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Ucap Carla.

"Menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Dia bilang, naga yang mengajarkannya sihir menghilang 7 tahun yang lalu." Jawab Carla.

"Naga itu.. siapa namanya?" tanya Natsu.

"Kalau tidak salah, Naga Langit Grandine." Jawab Carla.

'Grandine? Kalau tidak salah ingat, itu adalah rekan kerja ayah di Dragon Star.' Pikir Mito.

Karena sibuk memikirkan naga, Natsu terjatuh karena kepalanya tertabrak pohon. Jatuhnya Natsu membuat Mito tersadar dari lamunannya, 'Untung yang kena Natsu.' Pikirnya.

"Apa itu?!" teriak Carla membuat yang lainnya berhenti.

"Pohonnya hitam!?" ucap Mito heran.

"Mereka bilang ini karena Nirvana, Zatou-niisan." Ucap orang yang datang dari belakang mereka.

"Sihir yang mengerikan. Bumi akan segera hancur, Gatou-niisan." Kata orang di sebelahnya.

Lalu tanpa mereka sadari, Natsu dan teman-temannya sudah terkepung oleh kelompok yang menyebut diri mereka Naked Mummy, anak buah Oracion Seis yang mirip seperti monyet.

"Ada monyet! Kita dapat 2 monyet!" ucap Natsu semangat.

"Mereka dari FTA! Yang sudah merusak rencana kita." Datang satu orang lagi.

"Wah, ada 1 lagi!" ucap Natsu yang sekarang bertingkah seperti monyet.

"Kita terjebak. Aku tidak mengira akan seperti ini." Ucap Carla ketakutan.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Ini sempurna..." ucap Gray.

"Dengan begini kita bisa menanyakan lokasi markas mereka." Ucap Natsu menyambung kalimat Gray.

Gray, Natsu, dan Mito lalu menghajar lawan-lawan yang ada didepannya. Di saat yang sama, kelompok Ren dan Eve juga dikepung musuh yang menyebut diri mereka Dark Unicorn. Kelompok dari Lamia Scale juga mengalami hal yang sama, mereka diserang oleh Red Hood. Walaupun berhadapan dengan lawan yang banyak kalau dibandingkan seperti 1:25, tetapi mereka terus maju menerobos masuk dan mengintrogasi mereka. Terkecuali Ichiya yang dihajar habis-habisan dan dibawa oleh anak buah Angel.

Tim Fairy Tail sudah menghabisi semua anggota Naked Mummy, tapi hadangan masih menunggu di depan saat Erigor menyerang Natsu untuk balas dendam. Natsu yang tidak ingin main-main karena nyawa temannya dipertaruhkan langsung memukul jatuh Erigor. Erigor menyerah dan memberitau mereka markas Oracion Seis.

* * *

"Happy! Wendy!" teriak Natsu sehingga terdengar oleh musuh.

"Tunggu, nanti musuh bisa dengar..." ucap Carla panik.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Racer yang mendapat perintah agar FTA tidak boleh mendekat langsung menyerang Natsu, Gray, dan Mito.

"Aku akan menangani orang ini. Kalian cepat selamatkan Wendy dan Happy!" Ucap Gray.

Saat Racer ingin mengejar Mito dan Natsu yang kabur, Gray membekukan pijakannya sehingga ia tergelincir. Carla lalu membawa Natsu dan Mito terbang dengan sihirnya.

"Happy!"

"Wendy!"

"Natsu!" teriak Happy begitu menyadari suara Natsu.

"Mereka ada di dalam situ." Ucap Mito menunjuk goa yang ada di sana.

Natsu, Mito, dan Carla segera menuju goa itu. Sedangkan Gray melawan Racer seorang diri.

"Itu..."

"Jellal...-nii." Ucap Mito terbata saat mereka memasuki goa.

"Maaf... orang ini sudah menyelamatkan hidupku.." ucap Wendy terisak tangisan.

"Wendy, kau menggunakan sihir penyembuh? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Carla. "Menggunakan sihir itu..." belum selesai ia bicara, tiba-tiba Wendy tumbang. "Wendy!"

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Jellal-nii?" tanya Mito.

Tiba-tiba Jellal menyerang Natsu, yang membuatnya terhempas ke dinding batu dan meruntuhkan batu di atasnya membuat Natsu tertimbun. Lalu Jellal juga menyerang Brain, dengan menjatuhkannya ke dalam lubang yang dalam. Setelah itu Jellal menghampiri Mito dan menarik rambutnya.

"I..Itte... Apa yang kau lakukan, Jellal-nii?" tanya Mito, tapi Jellal tidak menjawab melainkan menariknya pergi dari tempat itu.

Setelah Jellal menghilang dengan Mito, Natsu tersadar dan sangat siap untuk membalas Jellal. Tapi Carla mengingatkannya untuk membawa Wendy ke tempatnya Erza dan Natsu melakukan demikian. Saat mereka melintas di atas Gray, Racer menjatuhkan mereka dari langit. Racer pun bergerak untuk menyerang Natsu tapi digagalkan Gray yang membuat tembok es besar yang menghalangi jalan antara Racer dan Natsu. Natsu membiarkan Gray melawan Racer dan ia sendiri membawa Wendy dan 2 kucing yang pingsan ke tempat Erza.

Di sisi lain, Jellal akhirnya melepaskan Mito dan mengambil pakaian Erigor.

"Jellal-nii, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?" tanya Mito sambil memukul kepala Jellal, keras.

"Aww, itu sakit! Kenapa kau lakukan itu, Mito?" balas Jellal.

"Harusnya itu pertanyaanku! Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan menarik rambutku dan menyerang temanku?" ucap Mito berteriak pada Jellal.

"Temanmu? Jadi, pemuda berambut sakura itu temanmu? Kupikir dia bawahannya Brain, wajahnya tidak bersahabat dan menyebalkan." Ucap Jellal.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di tempat itu?" tanya Mito untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Jadi ceritanya begini...

* * *

FLASHBACK

 _"Apa kau mau bicara dengan Erza?"_

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu. Sampai jumpa." Ucap Jellal menutup telponnya.

"Huh, benar-benar anak yang merepotkan" ucap Jellal pada dirinya sendiri.

Jellal sekarang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di ruang kerjanya. Lalu ia mengambil Hpnya yang tadi dia taruh dan menghubungi saudara kembarnya.

 _"Jell, ada apa?"_ tanya Siegrain saat mengangkat telponnya.

"Ada dimana kau?" tanya Jellal.

 _"Tidak dimana-mana. Tidak penting juga. Tumben kau khawatir._ "

"Hu, aku jamin kau tidak ingat janjimu dengan Mito kemarin."

 _"Janji... Mito-chan? Oh iya! Ja..jam berapa ini? Jellal sekarang jam berapa?"_ ucap Siegrain yang tadinya tenang menjadi panik seketika.

"Tenang saja. Mito bilang dia ada misi dengan teman-temannya, jadi dia tidak membutuhkan tumpangan dari seseorang yang tidak ikhlas."

 _"Aku bukannya gak ikhlas, aku hanya lupa itu saja."_

"Ya tentu saja kau lupa. Lain kali ingat janjimu dengan orang! Kau beruntung Mito ada misi, kalau tidak apa yang akan kau katakan padanya." Ucap Jellal menceramahi saudaranya itu.

 _"Baiklah aku mengerti, kalau begitu sampai jumpa."_ Ucap Siegrain menutup pembicaraan.

'Aku sebaiknya menyusul. Entah mengapa aku mempunyai firasat buruk tentang misi ini.' Pikir Jellal.

Jellal lalu memesan kereta kuda online, agar irit dan cepat. Karena selalu menyelidiki tentang Oracion Seis, Jellal jadi tau kemana dia harus pergi. Sesampainya di markas mereka, Jellal disambut oleh Oracion Seis.

"Wah lihat siapa yang datang." Ucap Cobra.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang ke sini, Jellal-kun?" ledek Racer.

"Pasti karena uang, Benar!" ucap Hot Eye.

"Keh, aku sebenarnya kemari mau mengalahkan kalian berenam sekaligus, jadi teman-temanku tidak perlu melawan kalian." Ucap Jellal santai.

"Benarkah ada orang yang datang?" tanya Brain.

"Tidak usah pura-pura tidak tau. Aku tau kalau kau mengirim Angel untuk mengawasi Aliansi." Jawab Jellal.

"Tampaknya kau tau lebih banyak dari yang seharusnya." Ucap Brain.

Cobra dan Racer maju sesuai arahan Brain dan Hot Eye membantu mereka dari belakang. Jellal melawan 3 anggota Oracion Seis sekaligus, ia sempat mendapat keunggulan tapi keberuntungannya habis saat Brain turun tangan. Jellal pun tumbang kehabisan energi sihir.

"Kalian.. tidak akan bisa... menemukan... Nirvana." Ucap Jellal tersenyum lalu pingsan.

FLASHBACK END

* * *

.. dan itulah ceritanya. Aku sebenarnya ingin membantu." Jelas Jellal.

'Sudah kuduga. Siegrain-nii pasti lupa.' Pikir Mito.

"Tetap saja, itu tidak menjelaskan kenapa kau menyerang temanku." Ucap Mito.

"Aku sudah bilang kan. Gadis itu menyembuhkanku dan bilang aku pernah menyelamatkan hidupnya, padahal aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Lalu, kau dan temanmu datang. Aku kira kau ditawan dan aku menyerangnya lalu menyerang Brain agar kita bisa kabur." Jelas Jellal panjang lebar.

'Kau tidak pernah bilang itu.' Ucap Mito dalam hati.

"Lalu kenapa kau menarik rambutku? Dan bagaimana kau tidak mengenal Wendy kalau dia mengenalmu?" tanya Mito.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan gadis kecil seperti dia. Kuharap kita bertemu, daripada bertemu anak kecil menyebalkan sepertimu." Kata Jellal mengacak-acak rambut Mito.

"Lihat, kau melakukannya lagi! Kenapa kau melakukannya lagi?" tanya Mito.

"Karena kau terlalu lucu." Ucap Jellal tertawa.

Mito jadi teringat sesuatu, "Jellal-nii, apa kau masih punya obat penawar racun yang kemarin?"

"Ada apa? Siapa yang tergigit?" tanya Jellal serius.

"Erza, dia mengalami hal yang sama denganku." Jelas Mito.

"Sayangnya aku hanya punya 1 dan itu untukmu kemarin. Kurasa kita hanya bisa bergantung pada teknik penyembuhan anak itu." Ucap Jellal tenang, tapi dalam hati dia menahan amarahnya.

* * *

Pertarungan antara Gray dan Racer masih berlanjut. Lyon dan Sherry yang kebetulan berada di sekitar situ memutuskan untuk membantu Gray, sedangkan Jura pergi ke arah lain dimana dia merasakan sihir Oracion Seis yang lain. Hibiki yang dari tadi berusaha menghubungi teman-temannya akhirnya dapat terhubung dengan Natsu dan mengirimkan rute menuju tempat pertemuan. Sedangkan Jura harus berhadapan dengan Hot Eye.

Berkat combo Gray dan Lyon yang baik, mereka dapat mengalahkan Racer. Tapi, Racer tidak akan kalah begitu saja. Di dadanya terpasang lacrima peledak dan dia berlari ke arah Aliansi. Gray ingin menyerangnya tapi dia kekurangan energi sihir, tanpa pikir panjang Lyon segera mendorong Racer dan dirinya jatuh di jurang. Merasa sudah terlalu meremehkan musuhnya, Brain segera memanggil Cobra untuk menghabisi Jellal dan ia juga membangunkan Midnight.

Natsu akhirnya berhasil sampai di tempat Erza, lalu ia mengguncangkan tubuh Wendy agar dia bangun. Setelah bangun, Wendy segera menjauh dari Natsu.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku." Ucap Wendy.

Natsu lalu membungkuk dan berkata, "Sekarang itu tidak masalah. Erza sudah digigit oleh ular berbisa, tolong selamatkan dia!"

Wendy lalu melihat kondisi Erza dan dengan semangat berkata, "Tentu saja akan kubantu!"

"Syukurlah."

* * *

"Oy, Jellal-nii. Kita ada dimana?" tanya Mito saat mereka ada di suatu tempat yang aneh.

"Entahlah." Jawab Jellal polos.

"Eh?! Jadi dari tadi kita berjalan tanpa tujuan! Tempat macam apa ini? Tempat ini membuatku takut." Ucap Mito.

"Mana ku tau? Aku hanya mengikuti langkah kakiku." Balas Jellal tak peduli.

"Jellal-nii, kau merasakan sesuatu?" tanya Mito serius.

"Tiiiidaak." Jawab Jellal.

'Apa hanya perasaanku saja? Atau dari tadi kita memang diikuti? Tapi, mustahil kalau Jellal-nii tidak merasakannya. Huh, kurasa aku hanya trauma.' Pikir Mito dalam hati.

"Anak itu hampir menyadari keberadaanku. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan orang itu? Aku sama sekali tidak dapat mendengarnya. Sedangkan anak itu sangat mudah didengar, tapi ia tidak tau apa-apa. Lagipula tempat apa ini? Apa ini tempat Nirvana yang dikatakan Brain?" Gumam Cobra yang dari tadi mengikuti mereka berdua.

"Mito, mundurlah." Ucap Jellal saat dia menaruh tangannya di batu besar yang ada di depannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Mito gemetar seakan tau hal buruk akan terjadi.

Jellal tidak menjawabnya, dia hanya tersenyum pada Mito sebelum membuka segel yang ada di batu itu. Setelah segel terlepas keluar pilar cahaya hitam yang dapat dilihat dari mana-mana, lalu dari dalam tanah keluar bangunan kuno.

"Apa itu Nirvana?"

"Nirvana!"

"Kita terlambat."

* * *

Di tempat Natsu dan kawan-kawan.

"Cahaya itu... Mito ada di sana!" ucap Natsu. "Bersama dengan orang berambut biru brengsek yang menyerangku."

"Mito-chan?" tanya Lucy memastikan. "Kenapa?"

"Aku harus mengejarnya!" ucap Natsu berlari menuju cahaya itu.

"Eh, tunggu Natsu! Mito-chan dengan orang berambut biru?" ucap Lucy bingung.

"Mito memanggilnya Jellal-nii, kurasa dia kakaknya. Tapi, kenapa dia membawa Mito pergi?" Kata Happy.

"Jellal? Dimana aku pernah mendengar nama itu?"

"Ini semua salahku... aku menyembuhkan Jellal dan sekarang Mito-san." Gumam Wendy.

'Jellal, Mito.' Pikir Erza dalam hati yang sekarang sebenarnya sudah sadar.

Semua perhatian sekarang tertuju pada pilar cahaya kegelapan. Beberapa orang sadar atau tidak merasakan ada sesuatu yang berubah dengan diri mereka sendiri. Sampai-sampai mereka tak sadar...

"Erza menghilang?!" sorak Carla.

"Kurasa dia mendengar nama Mito-chan dan pergi menyusulnya." Ucap Lucy.

"Karena aku menyembuhkan Jellal... semuanya." Gumam Wendy yang disadari Hibiki. Ia kemudian membuat gadis itu kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Hibiki?!"

"Maaf tapi ini harus dilakukan. Kita akan pergi menuju cahaya itu juga." Jelas Hibiki singkat.

Mereka kemudian bergerak menuju pilar cahaya hitam itu dan Hibiki menjelaskan ditailnya.

"Aku sebenarnya mengetahui sihir 'Nirvana' ini, tapi akan berbahaya jika informasi ini diketahui dengan sengaja. Nirvana sebenarnya mengalihkan cahaya menjadi kegelapan." Jelas Hibiki. "Orang yang berada di antara cahaya dan kegelapan akan beralih ke elemen sebaliknya. Orang dalam cahaya yang merasakan emosi negatif yang kuat akan jatuh ke dalam kegelapan."

"Karena itukah kau menidurkan Wendy." Ucap Carla.

"Wendy-chan dalam hal tadi terancam untuk jatuh kedalam kegelapan." Jelas Hibiki. "Kita harus cepat menyusul Natsu-kun dan Erza-san lalu mencari cara menghentikan Nirvana."

Di lain tempat, terjadi perubahan pada Sherry. Ia tiba-tiba menyerang Gray yang dikira adalah alasan Lyon 'mati'. Tidak hanya Sherry yang berubah, Hot Eye yang melawan Jura dan tergila-gila dengan uang, sekarang tidak peduli dengan uang atau pertarungan, yang dia inginkan hanyalah cinta. Eve dan Ren di lain sisi, diharuskan bertarung melawan Midnight yang tak kenal ampun.

Saat di perjalanannya mengejar Mito, Natsu dihadang oleh sekelompok power ranger warna-warni (lupa namanya apa). Dengan mudah Natsu menerobos mereka dengan satu serangan dan tak jauh dari situ, Natsu melihat Gray mengambang di sungai dan pergi menolongnya. Tapi, Gray menipu Natsu dan sekarang mereka terambang di rakit yang bergoyang, kelemahan Natsu. Lucy dan Hibiki datang membantu Natsu, tapi Gray tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Lucy. Carla membawa Wendy pergi menjauh.

Dalang dibalik semua ini adalah Angel yang mempunyai sihir yang sama dengan Lucy. Pertarungan mereka sengit, Angel yang mengetahui hubungan antar roh bintang dan Lucy yang mencintai roh bintangnya dengan segenap hati. Hibiki mulai terpengaruh Nirvana dan jatuh kedalam kegelapan, tapi perasaan Lucy terhadap roh bintangnya dapat membebaskan Hibiki dari kegelapan. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, Hibiki memberikan sihirnya pada Lucy sehingga ia dapat mengalahkan Angel. _"_ Bersinarlah, 88 rasi bintang. _Urano Metoria"_.

Setelah mengalahkan Angel, Lucy pergi membantu Natsu. Tapi, rakit yang dinaiki Natsu mulai bergerak mengikuti arus sungai. Saat Lucy berhasil meraih tangan Natsu, rakit itu sudah mencapai air terjun, membuat mereka berdua terjatuh.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka tersadar dan sudah diurus oleh Virgo. Mereka pun melanjutkan rencana awal mereka menuju pilar cahaya saat Sherry muncul dan menyerang mereka. Lalu Gray yang asli datang dan menahan Sherry yang terkena dampak Nirvana. Sherry mulai menyalahkan FTA untuk kematian Lyon dan hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Lyon datang mengagetkan mereka dan membawa Racer yang pingsan bersamanya. Sherry yang tak menduga Lyon ternyata masih hidup akhirnya terlepas dari pengaruh Nirvana.

* * *

"Jellal-nii, ayolah beritahu aku kenapa kita disini? Dan cahaya apa itu? Kenapa cahayanya sekarang putih?" tanya Mito untuk yang keseratus kalinya.

"Apa ya? Aku juga tidak tau." Ucap Jellal mengangkat bahunya.

"Mito, Jellal!" sorak Erza yang muncul dari belakang mereka.

"Erza, kau masih hidup!" Ucap Mito senang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Erza pada Jellal.

"En.. Aku tidak tau." Jawab Jellal ragu.

"Aku bisa mendengarnya." Kata Cobra yang keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. "Semua rencanamu aku dapat mendengarnya."

"Oracion Seis!" desis Erza.

"Kau hebat juga, Jellal. Pura-pura tidak tau apa-apa, mengosongkan pikiranmu, tapi itu semua gagal." Ucap Cobra. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dengan membuka segelnya?" tanyanya serius.

"Tampaknya aktingku sudah selesai di sini. Aku membuka segelnya agar aku bisa menghancurkannya." Jawab Jellal.

"Menghancurkan?... Hah, kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi, baka Jellal-nii!" ucap Mito kesal.

"Dan bagaimana kau akan menghancurkannya?" ledek Cobra.

Jellal hanya menyeringai dan muncul lingkaran sihir yang semakin lama, semakin melebar di Nirvana.

"Lihatlah! Lingkaran sihir penghancuran otomatis. Kalian tidak akan bisa menghentikannya." Ucap Jellal puas saat Cobra melakukan usaha yang sia-sia.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini?" tanya Brain yang baru datang.

"Jellal membuat lingkaran sihir penghancuran otomatis pada Nirvana." Jelas Cobra.

Brain lalu mendekat dan menatap Jellal, tapi Jellal hanya menyeringai dan berkata, "Aku tidak akan memberitau kode pembatalannya."

"Hah, apa kau sudah lupa siapa yang mengajarimu teknik ini? Bahkan tanpa kode pembatalannya sekalipun, aku bisa menghapus lingkarannya." Ucap Brain seraya menghapus lingkaran sihir yang dibuat Jellal dengan mudah.

Anggota Aliansi menjadi kehabisan kata, terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Brain. Saat lingkaran sihir itu hampir hilang, Erza maju menyerang Brain diikuti dengan Mito dan Jellal.

"Bangkitlah Nirvana!" teriak Brain, kemudian tanah pijakan mereka mulai bergoyang dan retak.

Batu-batu menjadi tidak stabil dan terbawa ke atas saat Nirvana menunjukkan wujudnya. Anggota Aliansi yang lain ikut terbawa Nirvana yang mulai muncul dari bawah tanah. Wendy dan Carla yang tidak ikut terbawa melihat wujud asli Nirvana yang menyerupai sebuah kota yang berdiri dengan 6 kaki.

Aliansi sekarang tersebar kemana-mana, tapi mereka mempunyai satu tujuan yaitu untuk sampai ke atas Nirvana dan menghancurkannya. Lyon tetap di bawah menjaga Sherry yang kehilangan kesadaran. Jura dan Hot Eye juga pergi ke atas sama halnya dengan Natsu, Gray, dan Lucy. Di lain sisi, Erza, Mito, dan Jellal yang berada paling dekat dengan Nirvana saat bangkit berhasil berpegangan pada susunan batu yang menjorok ke luar.

"Erza, Jellal-nii, kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mito yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala kedua temannya.

"Rencanaku gagal." Gumam Jellal.

"Kita harus cepat dan menghancurkan Nirvana!" ucap Erza yang lebih mirip perintah. "Kalau tidak, yang lainnya akan menyusul kita." Kali ini dia melihat rombongan Natsu yang berlari di salah satu kaki Nirvana.

Tak lama kemudian, Nirvana mulai bergerak menyebabkan mabuk kendaraannya Natsu kambuh. Gray dan Lucy berusaha menguatkan Natsu dengan berkata kalau ini bukanlah kendaraan. Natsu pun berjuang melawan rasa mabuknya, sampai Nirvana mulai bergerak dan perlahan-lahan Natsu tergelincir dan jatuh dari kaki Nirvana. Untungnya Happy yang datang entah dari mana langsung menangkap Natsu dan mereka terbang menuju puncak di mana Brain dan Cobra menunggu.

 **End**

* * *

 **Oke chapter 7 selesai dan akan dilanjutkan di chap 8, 2 minggu lagi. Ada kemungkinan di chapter selanjutnya, salah satu rahasia Mito akan diungkapkan (mungkin). Alur cerita masih ngikutin animenya, tapi pastinya ada perubahan karena Jellal dan Laxus di sini tidak pernah jadi jahat. Lalu, Jellal dan Mystogan kakak-adik dan Jellal punya kembaran.**

 **Terima kasih yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk baca fanfic yang abstrak ini. Terima kasih juga sama yang udah review. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, selamat liburan bagi yang udah libur, kalau belum libur ya sabar aja ntar juga ada hehehe.**

 **Believe in everything you do, because if you believe in it then it will happen.**

 **Bye...**


	8. Chapter 8: Runtuhnya Oracion Seis

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima.**

 **Hey yo! Apa kabar kalian pembaca setia yang masih sabar menunggu cerita yang sempat terhenti? Ini adalah chapter terakhir Oracion Seis arc dan juga akan diberi tau salah satu rahasia Mito. Yeay! Selamat baca.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Runtuhnya Oracion Seis**

 **Begin**

"Majulah kota kuno!" ucap Brain saat mengendalikan Nirvana.

"HOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Aku akan menghentikanmu!" sorak Natsu menyerang Brain dan Cobra. " _Karyuu no houkou._ "

"Cobra, jangan biarkan dia mengganggu!" perintah Brain yang sedang berlindung dari raungan Natsu.

"Baik. Cubellios!" ucap Cobra memanggil ularnya.

Natsu akan melancarkan serangan keduanya, tapi Cobra sudah menyerangnya duluan menyebabkan Natsu terpojok. Cobra lalu mengikuti Natsu dengan ularnya yang ternyata bisa terbang. Natsu ingin menghentikan Nirvana sehingga ia berencana untuk menghiraukan Cobra dan menyerang Brain yang mengendalikannya. Natsu melakukan gerakan tipuan untuk menghindari Cobra, tapi Cobra dapat mendengar rencana Natsu dan menghajar Natsu tepat di perutnya.

Wendy dan Carla yang ada di depan Nirvana melihat arah pergerakan Nirvana sebenarnya adalah Cait Shelter. Sedangkan Lucy dan Gray bertemu dengan Jura dan Hot Eye. Mereka segera menyusul Natsu, tapi Midnight menghentikan langkah mereka. Hot Eye memutuskan untuk melawan Midnight agar yang lainnya dapat pergi.

"Sekarang pergilah! Dan juga namaku Richard." Ucap Hot Eye.

"Richard-dono."

"Memberi tau nama aslimu pada musuh… Kau benar-benar sudah terjerumus, Hot Eye." Ucap Midnight.

"Aku sudah terbangun karena cinta! Aku tidak perlu nama sandi lagi. Bersiaplah!" ucap Richard pasti dan anggota Aliansi pun pergi dari tempat itu. " _Liquid Ground._ "

* * *

Tiba-tiba, Mito mendapat firasat. "Jellal-nii, bagaimana kau menipu Cobra?" tanya Mito.

"Hah?"

"Kumohon, beri tau aku!" pinta Mito.

"Huh. Cobra menggunakan telinganya untuk bertarung. Pendengarannya yang tajam menjadi andalannya. Jadi, kalau kau bisa melebihi pendengarannya maka kau bisa menang." Jelas Jellal.

"Pendengaran ya. Terima kasih, Jellal-nii." Ucap Mito yang langgung mengunakan sihirnya untuk terbang.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Erza.

"Aku akan membantu Natsu. Jangan khawatir." Ucap Mito sebelum pergi.

Natsu melawan Cobra yang dapat mendengar semuanya. Akhirnya Natsu dapat mengetahui cara untuk mengalahkan Cobra. Ia sempat mendapat keunggulan sampai, Cobra menggunakkan kekuatan Dragon Slayer-nya. Cobra menjatuhkan Natsu dan Happy. Pada saat yang sama juga Mito sudah sampai dan ia menantang Cobra.

"COBRA!"

"Ho, gadis kecil datang lagi rupanya." Ledek Cobra.

"Kurang ajar kau Cobra. Aku sudah pasti akan menghajarmu." Ucap Mito penuh kebencian.

"Mitoooo~, hati-hati… dia Dragon… Slayer~~~~" ucap Natsu berusaha sekuat tenaga.

"Dragon Slayer?"

"Ini adalah akhir dari generasi lama." Ucap Cobra.

"Oh, jadi kau yang menanamkan lacrima naga di tubuhnya sendiri." Ucap Mito tenang. "Menarik!"

Mito lalu mengambil pedangnya dan menyerang Cobra. Tentu saja Cobra dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah. Cobra membanting Mito sehingga gadis itu menabrak bangunan yang ada di bawahnya. Cobra sudah tersenyum puas mengetahui gadis itu tidak akan bangkit lagi.

"Keh, itu sakit tau." Ucap Mito yang muncul di antara debu yang tebal.

"Apa?!"

"Baiklah, sudah cukup bermain-mainnya!" ucap Mito yang sekarang terlihat sedang menghirup udara. Lalu di sekitarnya berkumpul cahaya biru yang berkilauan.

Tak lama, Mito bergegas ke arah Cobra. Pergerakkan Mito terlalu cepat sehingga Cobra terkejut melihatnya. Mito mengambil kesempatan ini dan segera memukul Cobra tepat di mukanya. Cobra pun terjatuh, tapi berhasil diselamatkan oleh Cubellios.

"Aku juga punya kejutan untukmu." Kata Mito menyeringai. " _Moon Dragon's Roar._ "

Cobra hampir tidak sempat menghindari serangan Mito. "Kau juga Dragon Slayer."

"Kau seharusnya merasa terhormat, karena aku tidak pernah menggunakan kekuatan asliku pada siapapun." Ucap Mito.

"Heh, kau lawan yang unik. Majulah!" ucap Cobra tak mau kalah.

" _Moon Dragon's Enchanting Fist!"_

" _Dokuryuu no Totsuga!"_

" _Moon Dragon's Blitz Claw!"_

" _Dokuryuu no Rasengaku!"_

Terjadi dentuman dimana-mana saat kedua serangan bertemu. Tidak ada pihak yang menandakan akan mundur atau menyerah. Setelah beberapa lama serangan yang seimbang, kedua pihak pun mulai kehabisan tenaga.

" _Mito, isi tenagamu!"_ terdengar suara di dalam kepala Mito.

"Aku tau." Gumam Mito.

Cobra dapat mendengarnya dan penasaran suara siapa itu. Mito kemudian menghirup energi dari bulan dan kekuatannya kembali. Melihat itu, Cobra juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan memakan racun Cubellios.

" _Dokuryuu no Houkou!"_ Mito sempat tepukul mundur setelah menerima serangan Cobra. "Napas dari naga racun dapat melemahkan sistem tubuh." Ucap Cobra.

'Sial, aku hampir tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku.' Ucap Mito dalam hati.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu."

'Fokus! Ini adalah serangan terakhir.' Pikir Mito.

Mito kemudian terbang lebih tinggi dan berada di atas Cobra. Ia kemudian mengumpulkan energi dari sinar bulan sebanyak yang dia bisa. Cobra tidak dapat mendengarnya lagi karena Mito sekarang tidak memikirkan apa-apa sama seperti yang Jellal pernah lakukan. Mito kemudian menghilangkan sayapnya sehingga ia jatuh tepat di atas Cobra.

"Ini akan jadi serangan terakhir! _Moon Dragon's Roar!_ "

"Keh, jangan meremehkanku bocah! _Dokuryuu no Houkou!_ "

Raungan dari kedua naga menyebabkan ledakan yang dasyat dan nyaring. Baik Cobra maupun Mito, keduanya terpental akibat ledakan tadi. Cobra yang terkena serangan Mito pun tumbang. Sedangkan Mito tidak bisa bergerak setelah terkena racun Cobra.

* * *

"Tampaknya Cobra sudah dikalahkan. Kurasa kalian berdua akan menjadi pengganti yang bagus." Ucap Brain menyeret Natsu yang mabuk dan Mito yang pingsan.

"Natsu! Mito-chan!" teriak Lucy yang melihat mereka.

"Semuanya…" rengek Happy.

"Happy!"

"Kucing-dono, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jura.

"Selamatkan Natsu dan Mito, mereka dibawa." Ucap Happy.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan membuat susunan jendral yang baru, termasuk mereka. Nirvana akan merendam hati kedua bocah ini dalam kegelapan dan tidak akan menjadi apa-apa kecuali pelayanku yang setia." Ucap Brain.

"Cepat… kalahkan… orang ini… dan hentikan… benda… ini." Ucap Natsu sekuat tenaga.

"Akan kami lakukan!"

"Menghentikan Nirvana? Tidak mungkin. Kota ini akan segera sampai pada tujuan pertamanya, Cait Shelter." Ucap Brain.

"Katakan tujuanmu! Mengapa kau mengarahkan benda ini ke tempatnya Wendy-dono?" tanya Jura mengintimidasi.

"Aku tidak punya kata-kata untuk orang lemah seperti kalian!" jawab Brain yang membuat Jura semakin kesal.

"Sepertinya tidak ada gunanya bicara pada orang seperti dia." Jura sudah mengambil ancang-ancang.

Brain akan menyerang, tapi Jura lebih cepat. Jura menyerang Brain duluan dan Brain balas menyerang. Jura dengan mudah menghentikan serangan Brain, tapi Brain tidak menyerah yang merupakan usaha yang sia-sia.

" _Dark Capriccio Scream!_ "

" _Gan Tetsu Heki Renzoku!"_

Jura kemudian meringkus Brain dengan pecahan batu yang bertebaran karena serangan tadi. " _Hao Gan Sai!"_ dan semudah itulah Jura mengalahkan Brain.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan terhadap sekolahnya Wendy-dono?" tanya Jura pada Brain yang sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita hentikan saja dulu benda ini." Usul Lucy.

"Lakukanlah untukku!" ucap Natsu menahan mualnya.

"Midnight... kuserahkan sisanya padamu. Keenam jendral tidak akan pernah dikalahkan. Jika keenam doa lenyap, dia akan..." Brain kemudian kehilangan kesadarannya dan simbol di wajahnya menghilang satu.

"Semuanya!" sorak Wendy yang datang diikuti Carla. "Tampaknya kota ini menuju sekolah kami."

"Tenang saja. Semua sudah berakhir, si ular perayu dan juga pimpinannya sudah dikalahkan." Jelas Gray yang membuat Wendy terkejut.

"Ini.. belum berakhir." Ucap Natsu masih dalam keadaan mual. "Cepat.. hentikan benda ini~"

"Natsu-san!" ucap Wendy yang baru menyadari keadaan Natsu, Happy, dan juga Mito tak jauh dari posisi mereka.

Wendy lalu menyembuhkan mereka bertiga dan membacakan mantra agar Natsu tidak mabuk kendaraan untuk sementara. Aliansi kemudian pergi ke puncak Nirvana untuk menghentikan pergerakkannya, tapi mereka tidak menemukan kendali apapun di sana.

"Tapi Hot... maksudku Richard bilang disinilah tempat Nirvana dikendalikan." Ucap Lucy.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau Richard-dono akan berbohong." Tegas Jura.

"Disamping menghentikannya atau tidak." Ucap Carla. "Tidakkah menurut kalian ini aneh? Tidak ada kendali, tidak ada orang, Brain juga sudah kalah. Kenapa benda ini masih bergerak?"

"Jangan-jangan auto pilot, Nirvana sudah disetting untuk menyerang!" ucap Gray yang membuat Wendy kehilangan harapannya.

"Jangan khawatir. Kami akan menghentikan benda ini. Pasti!" ucap Natsu mengembalikan harapan Wendy.

"Tapi, kita tidak tau cara menghentikannya." Kata Happy yang merupakan fakta.

"Sudah kuduga, akan lebih cepat jika kita tanya Brain." Usul Jura.

"Hmm.. Ah, mungkin Jellal-nii tau!" ucap Mito membuat yang lain terkejut.

"Kau juga kenal Jellal?" tanya Wendy terkejut.

"Jellal?" ucap Natsu bertanya-tanya.

"Kalau tidak salah, dia adalah orang yang menyerangmu dan mengambil Mito." Ingat Happy.

"Eh! Orang berambut biru itu? Dimana dia? Akan kubakar dia sampai tidak ada yang tersisa!" ucap Natsu menyimpan dendam.

"Tunggu Natsu. Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Jellal-nii adalah orang yang baik, dia memang kadang menyebalkan seperti saudara kembarnya, tapi dia tetap baik." Ucap Mito berusaha menenangkan Natsu yang berapi-api.

"Jellal, maksudmu Jellal Fernandez?" tanya Jura yang mendapat anggukan dari Mito. "Bukankah dia juga salah satu dari 10 penyihir suci?" dan Mito hanya mengangguk.

"10 Pe...penyihir su..suci?" ucap Natsu terbata.

"Sama seperti orang ini?" ucap Gray menunjuk Jura.

"Bukannya aku sudah menceritakannya di kereta dalam perjalanan ke sini?" tanya Mito heran kenapa teman-temannya terkejut.

"Aku akan mencarinya!" ucap Wendy terburu-buru diikuti oleh Carla.

Tak lama kemudian, Hot Eye berbicara dengan mereka menggunakan telepati. Dia mengatakan kalau dia tidak bisa mengalahkan Midnight dan kalau Midnight sekarang ada di bawah Puncak Raja. Kalau mereka berhasil mengalahkan Midnight maka Nirvana akan berhenti. Sayang sekali bagi mereka, ternyata yang menghubungi mereka bukanlah Richard melainkan Brain dan ia mempunyai kejutan yang menunggu mereka di bawah.

Aliansi segera menuruni tangga untuk melihat sebuah pintu besar yang tertutup. Natsu berusaha untuk membuka pintu itu secara paksa dan setelah pintunya terbuka, keluar cahaya menyilaukan dari pintu itu. "Ini jebakan!" dan terjadi ledakan dahsyat yang bahkan terlihat dari posisi Erza dan Jellal. Mereka akan segera ke tempat terjadinya ledakan, tapi kehadiran Midnight membatalkan niat mereka.

* * *

"Sial, sakit!" gerutu Natsu.

"Apa semuanya masih hidup?" tanya Gray yang tersadar.

"Aye."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mito.

"Kita terkena ledakan besar dan..." Lucy lalu berdiri tapi kepalanya mengenai tanah di atasnya.

"Kita terkubur?"

Natsu lalu menerobos keluar diikuti yang lainnya. Dan mereka terkejut dengan apa yang ada di depan mata mereka.

"Jura!"

"Dia melindungi kita?" ucap Lucy.

"Jaga diri kalian, anak-anak muda. Aku senang kalian selamat." Adalah kata-kata terakhir Jura sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran.

Tak lama kemudian setelah Jura tumbang, muncul sesosok makhluk dari kegelapan.

"Lucu juga.." ucap makhluk itu dengan suara yang mengerikan. "Brain menggunakkan seluruh kekuatannya dan hanya bisa menjatuhkan satu dari kalian. Sungguh memalukan." Akhirnya makhluk itu menampakkan dirinya dengan jelas.

"To..to..to..Tongkatnya bicara!" teriak Happy.

"Kau juga bicara padahal kau kucing." Jelas Lucy.

Kemudian tongkat itu tertawa dan Gray menyadari kalau itu tongkat yang dibawa Brain.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Mito.

"Oy, oy, oy, oy, oy, oy, oy, oy, oy, oy, oy, oy, oy!"ucap Natsu saat dia memukul-mukul tongkat itu ke tanah seperti mainan. "Hentikan kota ini, tongkat busuk!"

"T-tongkat busuk? Kalau tongkat masih bisa kuterima, tapi busuk. Aku adalah anggota ke-7 dari Oracion Seis. Aku sudah bangun dari-"

Belum tongkat itu selesai bicara, Natsu sudah memukulnya lagi. "Aku bilang hentikan kota ini!"

"Tapi Oracion Seis hanya mempunyai 6 anggota, kenapa bisa ada yang ke-7?" tanya Lucy.

"Hmm, kita anggap saja kalau dia anggota yang tidak dianggap dan aneh." Jelas Mito.

Tongkat itu kemudian berhasil lolos dari genggaman Natsu dan berkata, "Sebentar lagi aku bisa melihat tempat dari orang-orang bodoh itu, aku harus segera menyelesaikan masalah ini."

"Maksudmu Cait Shelter?" tanya Lucy memastikan.

"Tepat sekali! Kami akan memulai kehancuran dengan menghancurkan mereka! Ahehehehehe." Tongkat itu tertawa menyeramkan membuat yang lainnya geram. "Cait Shelter adalah tempat yang dibuat oleh keturunan suku Nirvit yang membuat dan dapat menghentikan Nirvana, jadi itulah alasan kami menyerangnya."

* * *

Di lain sisi, Erza dan Jellal harus berhadapan dengan Midnight. Jellal memutuskan untuk melawan Midnight. Tapi karena dia juga kekurangan informasi tentang Midnight, Jellal dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah. Tidak bisa duduk diam selagi mantan pacarnya dipukuli, Erza pun menyerang Midnight tapi setiap serangan yang ia lancarkan dapat dibelokkan. Lalu Midnight membuat Erza terlilit armornya sendiri. Berapa kalipun Erza menyerang tapi Midnight dapat memantukan serangannya dan membuat Erza jatuh.

Midnight lalu berusaha membujuk Jellal untuk masuk ke dalam kegelapan, mengingat masa lalunya. Tapi sebelum Jellal sempat berpikir untuk mengikuti Midnight, Erza sudah kembali berdiri dengan kedua kakinya siap menghancurkan Midnight dengan kedua tangannya. Erza menyatakan ada 2 kelemahan Midnight dan Erza sudah membuktikannya dengan menyerangnya dengan tangan kosong.

Midnight yang terpukul mundur kemudian melilit Erza dengan bajunya sendiri, lalu ia masuk kedalam kelemahan selanjutnya. Erza kemudian menyerang Midnight dengan Hujan 1000 Pedang dan dengan mudahnya Erza terbebas dari sihir Midnight menggunakan Yuen Robe, yang merupakan kelemahan Midnight yang ketiga. Midnight yang putus asa menggunakan ilusi pada Jellal dan Erza, tapi karena mata kanan Erza buatan, Erza tidak terpengaruh dan menyerang Midnight sehingga dia kalah. Jadi dapat disimpulkan kalau kelemahan Midnight adalah Erza.

* * *

Sementara itu, Natsu dan Gray berusaha untuk mengalahkan tongkat menyebalkan itu dan yang anehnya mereka berdua malah mendapat kesulitan melawannya. Lucy dan Happy menyemangati mereka dari samping, sedangkan Mito menganggap itu sebagai permainan anak kecil.

Tiba-tiba tongkat itu menjatuhkan bola sihir yang ada di mulutnya lalu berkata, "Tidak mungkin! Keenam... keenam jendral berhasil dikalahkan! Tidak, ini buruk! Sangat buruk! Dia datang..."

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Gray.

"Dia?" tanya Lucy.

"Ada seorang lagi? Jangan bilang kalau dia adalah yang ke-8." Kata Happy.

"Brain.. mempunyai dua kepribadian. Yang banyak ilmu dengan codename 'Brain' dan yang satu lagi yang hanya menyukai kehancuran, 'Zero'." Ucap tongkat itu dalam teror.

"Zero?"

"Menyukai kehancuran?"

"Karena kekuatan sihir gelap yang kuat, Brain menyegelnya dalam dirinya sendiri dan segel itu adalah Oracion Seis." Lanjut Tongkat itu. "Sekarang setelah mereka dikalahkan, kepribadian Zero akan bangkit kembali."

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan!" ucap Natsu semangat.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja dinding di sebelah mereka meledak dan dari balik debu yang ada muncul seorang dengan sosok seperti Brain tapi auranya lebih gelap.

"Selamat datang kembali, Master Zero!" sorak si tongkat ketakutan.

"Klodoa, tampaknya keadaan menjadi semakin menarik. Bahkan Midnight berhasil dikalahkan." Ucap orang itu pada si tongkat, Klodoa.

"Ma-maafkan aku!" ucap Klodoa terbata.

"Aku sudah lama tidak merasakan ini, tubuh ini, suara ini, sihir ini. Aku akan urus sisanya," ucap Zero tenang. "Mundur Klodoa! Kalian bocah-bocah sudah menghancurkan sekolahku. Sebagai kepsek aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian hidup."

"Dia kepala sekolah Oracion Seis!" ucap Mito tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Tanahnya bergetar karena kekuatan sihirnya?" tanya Lucy gemetar.

"Apa kau makin semangat, Natsu?" tanya Gray yang sudah siap menyerang.

"Aku tidak pernah merasakan kekuatan sihir seburuk ini!" balas Natsu semangat.

"Aku akan mulai dengan si botak yang sudah mengalahkan Brain." Ucap Zero memulai serangannya.

" _Ice Make: Shield!_ "

"Kau bahkan menyerang orang yang sudah tidak bisa bertarung." Sorak Gray.

"Hah tidak ada artinya.." ucapnya dengan mudah menghancurkan perisai es Gray, membuat Gray dan Jura terpental. "Mau dia bisa bergerak atau tidak, tidak ada artinya. Selama dia masih berwujud, itu hanya kesenangan untuk menghancurkan."

" _Karyuu no Tekken!"_

" _Moon Dragon's Night Wings!"_

Zero dengan mudahnya menghindari serangan Natsu dan Mito lalu mengirim mereka terbang. Happy dan Lucy melihat dalam teror apa yang bisa dilakukan Zero sampai-sampai tidak bisa bergerak. Zero juga tanpa segan-segan menyerang Lucy dan Happy yang tidak mempunyai pertahanan apapun.

"Mengesankan seperti biasanya, Master Zero!" sorak Klodoa takut.

"Tapi mereka masih hidup." Ucap Zero membuat Klodoa terkejut. "Kalian masih hidup, kan? Bangunlah! Kalian masih berwujud." Lanjutnya dengan aura mengerikan.

* * *

"Jellal!" sorak Wendy menghampiri 'mantan' pasangan itu.

"Wendy?" ucap Erza heran.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Jellal tidak yakin.

'Sudah kuduga.' Ucap Wendy dalam hati. "Namaku Wendy Marvell. Kita pernah bertemu dulu, apa kau tidak ingat?"

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak ingat." Jawab Jellal.

"Ya tidak apa-apa. Ah, apa kau tau cara untuk menghentikan Nirvana?" tanya Wendy berharap.

"Entahlah. Aku sudah mencoba, tapi Brain menghentikanku. Maaf." Jelas Jellal terus terang.

"Tunggu, tapi gimana nasib sekolah kami? Saat ini sudah ada di depan mata tepat di lintasan benda ini. Kalau kita tidak menghentikannya, maka-" sebuah ledakan menghentikan Carla menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Apa itu?"

Nirvana sudah mengumpulkan kekuatan sihir. Mengarahkannya tepat ke arah Cait Shelter. Beberapa detik lagi sebelum serangan, disaksikan oleh sisa Aliansi yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Nirvana pun melancarkan serangannya menargetkan Cait Shelter. Tiba-tiba saja tanah yang mereka pijaki bergetar dan serangan Nirvana meleset. Lalu tepat di atas Nirvana adalah pembom sihir, Christina, milik Blue Pegasus.

" _Kalian bisa mendengarku? Seseorang jawablah!"_ kata orang yang muncul di kepala anggota Aliansi.

"Apa itu kau, Hibiki?" tanya Erza senang.

"Erza-san dan juga Wendy-chan, kalian selamat." Ucap Hibiki dengan telepati.

" _Ngomong-ngomong aku juga selamat, men._ " Ucap Ichiya.

"Sensei! Syukurlah." Balas Hibiki. "Kami sudah mencapai batas kami, jadi kami tidak bisa menyerang lagi. Kami juga tidak tau sampai kapan bisa mempertahankan kapal. Jadi dengarkan ini baik-baik, cara menghentikan Nirvana! Nirvana mempunyai 6 kaki dan kalian harus bisa menghancurkan lacrima yang ada di setiap kaki dalam waktu bersamaan, lalu Nirvana akan berhenti. Aku akan mengirimkan waktu tepatnya." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

" _Mustahil!_ " tiba-tiba ada suara yang membajak telepati Hibiki. _"Aku Zero, kepala sekolah Oracion Seis. Dengar baik-baik, penyihir cahaya! Aku akan menghancurkan semuanya, dimulai dari keempat temanmu. 2 Dragon Slayer, penyihir pahatan es, penyihir roh bintang, dan mungkin juga yang kucing. Sekarang aku berdiri di depan salah satu lacrima itu! Uahahahahahahahahah!"_ lanjut Zero tertawa jahat sebelum memutus sambungan.

Tidak hanya salah satu dari mereka harus menghadapi Zero, tapi saat ini Aliansi tidak mempunyai cukup orang untuk menghancurkan ke-6 lacrima itu bersamaan. Tapi karena kepercayaan dari teman-temannya dan juga niat untuk bangkit, Natsu dan yang lainnya dapat berdiri dan ikut dalam misi menghentikan Nirvana. Hibiki memberikan rute perjalanan pada mereka sesuai urutan, Natsu, Gray, Mito dan Lucy, Ichiya, Erza, dan Jellal. Setelah memberikan petanya, Christina pun jatuh bersama dengan awaknya dan telepatinya terputus.

"Kemungkinan besar Zero ada di nomor 1." Ucap Erza.

"Itu tempatnya Natsu-san!" ucap Wendy yang kaget.

"Natsu? Apa dia pemuda berambut sakura itu?" tanya Jellal yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Erza.

"Kalau begitu kita harus membantunya, kalau-" ucap Wendy yang dipotong Erza.

"Tidak perlu! Jangan meremehkan Natsu." Ucap Erza seraya pergi.

Saat Erza sudah hilang dari pandangan, Jellal berkata pada Wendy, "Aku akan membantu Natsu, jadi kau akan mengambil posisiku."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa sihir penghancur." Balas Wendy.

"Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri. Kau adalah Sky Dragon Slayer." Ucap Jellal berjalan ke arah Natsu dan meninggalkan Wendy.

* * *

"Mito-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Lucy.

"Dengan ini, kita bisa sampai lebih cepat." Ucap Mito yang terbang membawa Lucy dan Happy.

"Tapi, gimana kalau ada Zero di lacrima nomor 3?" tanya Happy.

"Tenang saja, Natsu yang akan mengurus Zero. Bocah api itu sudah mengambil kesenanganku, jadi sebaiknya dia menang." Ucap Mito tenang.

Mereka bertiga pun sampai di lacrima nomor 3.

BRUK! Mito terjatuh setelah menurunkan teman-temannya.

"Mito-chan!"

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Happy.

"Kekuatan.. sihirku. Aku butuh istirahat sebentar." Ucap Mito sambil berbaring.

Lucy melihat Mito yang bahkan tidak dapat menggerakkan jarinya. "Ini memang bukan waktunya untuk pamer, tapi aku benar-benar kehilanggan kekuatan sihirku. Meski begitu, aku ingin melindungi sekolahnya Wendy. Aku tidak ingin menyerah pada diriku sendiri. Karena itu aku tidak akan menyerah sampai akhir!"

Mendengar perkataan Lucy yang tidak pernah menyerah menggerakkan hati Mito.

"Lucy, terima kasih. Aku juga tidak akan menyerah!" ucap Mito menemukan pijakannya. "Selama bulan masih terlihat di langit, aku tidak akan kalah semudah itu!"

Waktu tinggal 3 menit lagi untuk mereka sebelum menghancurkan ke-6 lacrima bersamaan. Natsu dengan bantuan Jellal mendapat kesulitan mengalahkan Zero, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak bisa menang dengan dragon force-nya. Seiring waktu yang semakin dekat, Aliansi sudah bersiap menyerang.

3

2

1

" _Metsuryuu Ougi: Guren Houken!"_

" _Ice Make: Ice Canon!"_

" _Moon Dragon's Roar!"_

" _Power Parfum: Maximum!"_

" _Kansou: Black Wing Armor!"_

" _Tenryuu no Houkou!"_

Aliansi berhasil menghancurkan ke-6 lacrima besar tepat pada waktunya bersamaan. Nirvana pun berhenti. Tapi karena tidak mempunyai kekuatan lagi, Nirvana jatuh. Ruangan di sekitar mereka berguncang dan puing-puing berjatuhan seiring tumbangnya Nirvana. Aliansi berusaha menemukan jalan keluar sebelum terlambat.

* * *

"Mito-chan, kita harus cepat kalau mau keluar dari sini." Ucap Lucy yang menopang Mito.

'Sial! Kekuatan sihirku benar-benar habis. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku.' Ucap Mito dalam hati.

"Lucy, kau.. pergi saja.. duluan. Aku akan menyusul." Ucap Mito ngos-ngosan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Balas Lucy.

Akibat guncangan yang disebabkan Nirvana, puing besar jatuh tepat di atas Mito, Lucy, dan Happy. Saat mereka menyadarinya, itu sudah terlambat. Mereka tidak bisa menghindar sekarang, tidak akan sempat. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah menutup mata.

BAM! Hal terakhir yang dilihat Mito adalah mereka sedang melayang sekarang. Lucy membuka matanya setelah suara tabrakan dan terkejut kalau mereka masih hidup.

"Kita terbang... Happy!?" tanya Lucy binggung.

"Tidak, ini bukan aku." Balas Happy.

"Lalu siapa..." ucap Lucy yang terhenti saat ia melihat ke atas.

Ada orang yang membawa mereka bertiga menggunakan sihir terbang yang mirip dengan Mito. Orang itu berambut perak dan hanya mengenakan kaus putih polos dan celana kain pendek.

* * *

Di luar Nirvana. Gray berhasil lolos, Diikuti dengan kedatangan Erza dan Ichiya dengan badan besar. Lalu Lucy, Happy, dan Mito yang tak sadarkan diri dibawa oleh orang misterius. Wendy, Carla, dan Jura kemudian menyusul. Tak lama kemudian Richard membawa Natsu dan Jellal di tangannya.

"Natsu-san! Kau menepati janjimu." Ucap Wendy yang berlari untuk memeluk Natsu yang hanya membalas dengan senyumannya. "Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan sekolahku."

"Itu karena kekuatan semuanya." Balas Natsu tersenyum. "Kekuatanmu juga."

"Misi kita sukses, men!"

"Lalu, siapa kedua orang itu?" tanya Gray menunjuk Jellal dan orang misterius di samping Mito.

"Pemuda berambut biru itu Jellal. Tapi, aku tidak tau siapa yang satu lagi." Jawab Erza.

"Jellal!?" ucap Gray dan Lucy bersamaan.

' _Mantan pacarnya Erza. Salah satu dari 10 penyihir suci._ _Orang berambut biru brengsek yang menyerangku (Natsu).'_ Pikir Lucy dan Gray yang tiba-tiba gemetar.

"Pemuda berambut perak itu, apa menurutmu tidak apa-apa kalau dia ada di dekat Mito?" tanya Jellal berbisik agar tidak terdengar oleh orang yang dibicarakan.

"Entahlah. Dia menyelamatkan kami tadi. Kalau dia tidak ada, mungkin kami tidak akan ada di sini sekarang." Jawab Lucy.

"Aku bisa mendengarnya kalian tau." Ucap pemuda itu. "Dia tidak apa-apa, hanya perlu istirahat sebentar."

"T-terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkan kami." Ucap Lucy ragu.

"Itu sudah menjadi tugasku." Jawabnya. "Dasar bodoh, bertindak ceroboh seperti itu." Lanjutnya sambil menendang pelan Mito.

Yang lainnya ingin bertindak setelah apa yang pemuda itu lakukan pada Mito. Tapi sebelum mereka sempat melakukannya, pemuda itu sudah mendapatkan dirinya sendiri terpukul keras di pipi kirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, baka ryuu (artinya naga)?" tanya Mito yang lansung duduk setelah menonjok orang itu.

"Mito!?" sorak yang lain senang melihat Mito sadar. Mito hanya membalas dengan senyuman menandakan ia tidak apa-apa.

"Mito, apa kau kenal orang itu?" tanya Natsu yang berbisik pada Mito.

Mito kemudian melihat pemuda berambut perak itu dan berkata, "Tentu saja. Dia kakakku, Hoshi." Semua orang terkejut kecuali Mito dan kakaknya.

Hoshi akan segera pergi, tapi sesuatu menghalangi jalannya. Lalu, anggota pertahanan dewan sihir datang dan menghilangkan penghalang sihirnya saat sudah mengepung mereka. Kapten mereka, Lahar, ingin menangkap Hot Eye yang merupakan anggota Oracion Seis. Jura ingin protes, tapi dihentikan oleh Richard yang ingin memulai dari awal. Sebagai gantinya, Jura akan mencari adiknya yang hilang yang kebetulan diketahui oleh Erza dan Jellal.

* * *

Keesokan harinya [08:10]

Aliansi sudah berkumpul di lapangan tengah sekolah sihir Cait Shelter. Master Robaul akan memberikan ucapan selamat pada Aliansi yang sudah menyelesaikan misinya dengan baik. Ichiya dan penyikutnya sudah bersiap-siap untuk mengadakan pesta kemenangan, tapi Master Robaul menyela.

Sang master mengakui kalau dia dan juga seluruh anggota Cait Shelter adalah suku Nirvit asli yang sebenarnya sudah meninggal. Master sendirilah yang membuat ilusi tentang Cait Shelter sejak 'Jellal' membawa Wendy, yang berjanji untuk membawanya ke sebuah sekolah. Satu-persatu ilusi dari orang-orang itu menghilang yang diikuti oleh tangisan Wendy. Erza berusaha menenangkan Wendy dan mengajaknya kembali ke FTA.

Setelah beristirahat sejenak setelah apa yang terjadi, Aliansi pun kembali ke sekolahnya masing-masing dengan pengalaman yang tak terlupakan. Roh bintangnya Angel memohon Lucy untuk menjadi majikan baru mereka, karena menurut mereka Lucy baik. Lucy dengan senang hati menerima mereka dan mendapatkan 3 kunci bintang emas.

 **End**

* * *

 **Oke chapter 8 selesai. Jadi ketahuan 2 rahasia Mito, dia dragon slayer dan punya kakak misterius. Untuk chapter selanjutnya kan seharusnya Edolas arc, tapi karena satu dan lain hal Edolas arc tidak akan ada. Karena di cerita aslinya Gajeel ketemu sama Lily di Edolas (yang gak dimasukin ke cerita ini) jadinya Gajeel udah kenal sama Lily dari awal sama kayak Natsu dan Wendy.**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang udah baca, review, follow, dan fav cerita ini. Kalau ada pertanyaan apapun bisa di review atau PM. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya. Selamat lebaran juga untuk kalian yang merayakan. Mohon maaf lahir batin.**

 **There's always a way if you look with your heart.**


End file.
